Ode à la mort de Tom
by Karinesamson
Summary: Tom est retrouvé mort.
1. Ode à la mort de Tom

Ode à la mort... de Tom  
  
1 Partie2  
  
|19 Octobre 2001 |Quotidien local de | | |Lawndale |  
  
1.1.1 DÉPEÇAGE DE MAÎTRE  
  
Ce matin même, le 19 octobre, des gens d'affaires très en vue de Lawndale ont fait la triste découverte du corps sans vie de leur fils aîné.  
  
  
  
Malgré qu'un papier retrouvé dans le dossier médical du jeune de 19 ans, déclare qu'il a souvent été en proie à des crises transactionnelles aiguës le poussant à se flageller de coups, l'idée d'un suicide "accidentel" a tout de suite été écarté. Le corps parle lui-même, les lacérations sont profondes et certains organes ont été arrachés. Selon le médecin légiste, les mutilations retrouvées sur lui sont trop précises pour être l'oeuvre d'une quelconque automutilation, il s'agirait en fait de l'acte de quelqu'un de très méticuleux et d'à l'aise avec le milieu médical.  
  
  
  
Ses parents, étaient apparemment en voyage d'affaire à l'étranger lorsque le drame est survenu. Tous deux, encore trop bouleversés par la vision du corps mutilé de leur fils, n'ont pu encore transmettre leurs commentaires aux autorités policières.  
  
  
  
"Tout ce que l'on espère pour le moment c'est que nous n'ayons pas affaire à un meurtrier en série." a déclaré le chef d'enquête. Ce qui est sûr c'est que, durant les prochains mois, une filière policière sera totalement consacrée à la résolution de ce meurtre pour le moins sanglant.  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 19 Octobre 2001, 12h10  
  
"Tu veux quoi Jane?" demanda Daria en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur.  
  
Cela faisait au moins 16 heures qu'elles n'avaient rien avalées ni l'une ni l'autre, et pourtant Jane n'avait toujours pas faim. La nuit avait été longue : elle n'avait pas pu s'endormir. Non seulement elle n'était pas chez elle, mais en plus elle angoissait. Pour la première fois elle angoissait vraiment.  
  
"J'ai pas tellement faim" répondit Jane, un coude sur la table, la main sur le menton, le regard vague.  
  
"À bien y penser, moi non plus." fit Daria en refermant la porte. Puis elle vint s'asseoir à table avec son amie et lui confia: "T'inquiète pas pour hier soir, je savais que ça se passerait comme ça. Il était trop peureux.  
  
-Non, c'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir comme ça...  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu t'inqui-"  
  
Daria fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle s'approcha lentement du combiné en déglutissant, et alors qu'elle était pour le décrocher, le bruit cessa. Comme elle était pour s'asseoir, un bruit encore plus apeurant que celui du téléphone se fit entendre: la voix de Quinn. "DARIAAA!!!! C'EST POUR TOI LE COMBINÉ!!"  
  
Encore incertaine elle décrocha: "Daria Morgendorffer à l'appareil.  
  
- Bonjour Daria... euh... c'est Trent..."  
  
Daria blêmi.  
  
"Trent? Tu veux parler à Jane?, dit-elle d'un ton faussement sec et détaché.  
  
- Non... enfin oui... enfin..., hésita Trent.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
- Tu as lu le journal?"  
  
C'était dans les habitudes de Daria de lire le journal quotidiennement. De voir que des milliers de gens mourraient tout les jours la réconfortait: elle croyait dur comme fer à la théorie de Darwin et, pour elle, il était normal que les plus faibles laissent la place aux plus forts. Mais ce matin là, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps. Elle devrait cependant se dépêcher, son père bavait souvent sur les pages les plus intéressantes, après s'être endormi pendant sa lecture...  
  
"Non, pas encore, répondit Daria commençant à être intriguée."  
  
À la table, Jane regardait Daria lui signifiant son intérêt pour la conversation. Daria lui fit un petit signe de la main, lui montrant les escaliers. Puis elle fit trembler le combiné dans sa main.  
  
"D'accord", répondit simplement Jane, se précipitant vers la chambre de Daria. Bientôt il y eu un déclic dans le haut-parleur: Jane s'était jointe à la conversation. Trent continua...  
  
" Y'a des nouvelles de Tom... il...  
  
- Oh mon Dieu, fit Jane, comme si elle avait déjà tout compris.  
  
- Il quoi?, s'empressa Daria.  
  
- Il est mort..."  
  
Le silence plana. Un silence lourd. C'est Daria qui le brisa la première: "Quoi?", dit-elle, en un souffle.  
  
19 Octobre 2001, 7h30  
  
Entretient policier - Trent  
  
Inspecteur1: M. Lane, où sont vos parents à l'instant?  
  
Trent: Je pourrais pas vous dire m'sieur...  
  
Inspecteur1: Vous ne voulez pas nous le dire?  
  
Trent: Non, je pourrais pas... M'man est probablement en visite chez Wind. Elle l'aidait à décorer son nouvelle appartement selon les traditions chinoises du lying. Et P'pa... Euh... bonne question.  
  
Inspecteur1: Vos parents sont-ils fréquemment en voyage?  
  
Trent: Bah... tout le temps serait le mot juste...  
  
Inspecteur1: Savez-vous pourquoi vous être ici M. Lane?  
  
Trent: Si c'est pour ma nouvelle ancienne bagnole, les transactions se sont fait en règle... Le mec qui m'la vendu a promis que tout était légal...  
  
Inspecteur1: Que faisiez-vous toujours debout à 4h ce matin lorsque nous avons téléphoné?  
  
Trent: Je suis un chanteur de techno rock alternatif mec. Ma journée commence à 11h du soir. Faut bien que je sois réveillé de temps à autres.  
  
Inspecteur1: Aviez-vous un quelconque lien avec le jeune Thomas Sloane?  
  
Trent: Tom? C'est l'ancien copain de ma frangine... et... le nouveau... de Daria...  
  
Inspecteur1: Qui est Daria?  
  
Trent: C'est une amie de ma petite soeur.  
  
Inspecteur1: Et elle sort avec l'ex-petit-copain de son amie?  
  
Trent: Aux dernières nouvelles...  
  
Inspecteur1: D'accord, merci M. Lane. Le policier de service prendra votre version des faits. Nous vous re contacterons si besoin est.  
  
Trent: Quels faits? Vous ne m'avez rien dit du tout!  
  
Inspecteur1: Le policier de service sera heureux de répondre à vos questions. Merci.  
  
  
  
1.2 19 Octobre 2001, 12h32  
  
Trent leur avait dit ce que le policier lui avait expliqué. Tom était mort pendant la nuit. Quand ses parents l'ont découvert la police est venue immédiatement. Les inspecteurs avaient vu le numéro de téléphone de Jane accroché sur la porte du réfrigérateur. Ils avaient appelé et interrogé la seule personne présente à la maison. Mais sûrement que Daria et Jane seraient interrogées aussi.  
  
Les deux filles, étaient maintenant dans le salon. La mort de Tom leur avait apparemment donné un coup au coeur, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait encore affectée par cet événement. Peut-être ne réalisaient-elles pas. Peut-être y étaient-elles indifférentes? Jane se montrait un peu plus stressée que Daria. Elle avait toujours rêvé de quelque chose de sanglant se produisant à Lawndale. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru y être aussi directement reliée. Et puis Tom... Elle l'aimait depuis longtemps... Et elle l'aimerait toujours si elle n'était pas envahie par une énorme vague de rage folle toutes les fois où elle pensait à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle regretta un moment.  
  
Amour... elle était elle-même surprise de savoir qu'elle avait aimé. Elle avait plutôt tendance à s'intéresser aux garçons pour le côté purement sexuel des relations... aux garçons... disons plutôt aux gens en général. Mais ça, Jane n'était pas prête à le dire. D'ailleurs à qui pourrait-elle le dire sinon à Daria... Et c'était justement la dernière personne a qui elle le dirait: leur amitié était déjà assez précaire comme ça. Et Daria n'était pas la plus ouverte des filles...  
  
Jane se demanda, quelques instants, à quoi pensait Daria en ce moment précis. Elle lui jeta un bref regard du coin de l'œil: Daria regardait fixement la télé, attendant le journal télévisé, un téléphone sur les genoux, mais l'air toujours aussi indifférent. Avait-elle déjà aimé Tom, Daria? Ou bien était-elle sortie avec Tom parce qu'elle croyait que c'était la plus simple des choses à faire? Croire que Daria aurait choisi le chemin facile était dérangeant, d'un autre côté, croire qu'elle aurait pu aimé n'était pas non plus évident vue la manière dont elle réagissait en ce moment. Honte que de penser ça de sa meilleure amie...  
  
  
  
19 Octobre 2001, 12h38  
  
Bonne-heure news  
  
Animatrice du journal: La nouvelle de la mort du jeune Thomas Sloane à la veille de son 19e anniversaire hier soir a maintenant fait le tour de la région. En effet, la ville de Lawndale jusqu'alors oubliée dans les archives vient maintenant de rejoindre le nom des villes les plus sanglantes de l'Amérique. Rejoignons le journaliste PY, présentement sur les lieux du drame. Bonjour Monsieur!  
  
Journaliste: Bonjour Madame.  
  
Animatrice: Alors, plus exactement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Lawndale la nuit dernière?  
  
Journaliste: L'histoire est assez triste. Hier, le jour de son anniversaire, Thomas Sloane a été assassiné et laissé pour compte sur la table de la salle à manger où ses parents en ont fait la découverte ce matin. Le cadavre était accompagné d'un papier signé sarcastiquement par "Bon appétit". Il est présentement en observation: les inspecteurs souhaitent en tirer des informations, pertinentes à l'arrestation du meurtrier.  
  
Animatrice: Qu'en est-il des parents? Ont-ils été interrogés par les policiers jusqu'à maintenant?  
  
Journaliste: Ils sont en cours d'interrogation. Mais selon les commentaires que nous avons pu obtenir, ils ne comprennent pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre ce qui a pu arriver.  
  
  
  
1.3 19 Octobre 2001,12h41  
  
"Tu en penses quoi?" dit Jane, d'un trait.  
  
Daria ne répondit pas. Elle fixait toujours l'écran: cherchant une autre chaîne où les nouvelles ne seraient pas terminées. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi répugnée par cette nouvelle, alors qu'habituellement, elle se montrait intéressée aux histoires sanglantes. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle avait envie de crier. Mais n'en fit rien. Elle avait envie d'être faible pour un moment et de laisser s'effondrer le rempart de pierres qui l'avait toujours empêché de pleurer.  
  
Mais était-elle vraiment triste. Où se sentait-elle simplement obligée de l'être. Elle regarda Jane. Jane la regardait. Nerveusement elle lui demanda: "Tu vas bien?  
  
-Oui... et toi?  
  
-Oui."  
  
Elles se regardèrent encore un moment, puis Daria tourna la tête. Son regard s'attarda sur le coin du plafond où une petite araignée tissait une toile. Quinn lui avait dit après avoir lu son livre sur les anges gardiens qu'ils donnaient parfois des signes en se servant d'araignée (mais que le sien ne pouvait être aussi répugnant). Elle se demanda si l'ange gardien de Tom était en vacance quand il avait été tué. Elle imagina l'ange, à griller au soleil, un piña colada glacé à la main, regardant les diablesses passer, un sourire en coin au visage. Puis elle imagina Tom sur la grande table en marbre de sa salle à manger. Son corps gisant parmi des bougies allumées. Les entrailles pendantes. Sur une carte de bienvenue en lettres calligraphiées d'un rouge de sang, étaient marqués les mots "Bon appétit". Ça avait un rien de frustrant.  
  
Daria se demanda si Jane en voulait encore à Tom pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Est-ce que Jane se réjouissait de sa mort, comme Daria s'en serait réjouie si elle était arrivée avant qu'elle et Tom soient ensemble? Est-ce que, présentement, elle n'était pas elle-même assez contente qu'il en soit terminé avec lui? Elle regarda encore l'araignée. Peut-être était-ce son ange gardien, et qu'il lui mettait toutes ces pensés dans la tête pour la rendre coupable... Elle se leva et alla l'écraser avec un des magasines "Waif" de sa sœur, qui traînaient sur la table du salon.  
  
  
  
19 Octobre 2001, 12h25  
  
Entretient policier de Katherine Sloane  
  
Inspecteur1: Quel était votre rapport avec votre fils?  
  
Katherine: On l'aime très fort!!!  
  
Inspecteur1: Je n'en doute pas. Mais comment agissiez vous ensemble, vous et votre fils.  
  
Katherine: On s'entend relativement bien. Comme mère et fils quoi!  
  
Inspecteur1: C'est à dire?  
  
Katherine: Il se plaint qu'on le surprotège... Et quand on part en voyage d'affaire il se plaint qu'on l'abandonne... Il n'aime pas le fait que nous soyons... riches.  
  
Inspecteur1: Comment a-t-il réagit quand vous lui avez dit que vous ne seriez pas là pour son anniversaire?  
  
Katherine: Il n'a pas réagit.  
  
Inspecteur1: Vous a-t-il dit les plans qu'il avait pour son anniversaire?  
  
Katherine: Non. Jamais. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Mais je crois qu'il a dit qu'il passerait la soirée avec sa copine.  
  
Inspecteur1: Où était votre autre enfant cette nuit là?  
  
Katherine: Eslie? Oh, vous savez elle n'a que 15 ans. Quand nous partons elle va habiter chez sa grand-mère. Dans une ville voisine.  
  
Inspecteur1: Connaissiez-vous de mauvaises fréquentations à Tom?  
  
Katherine: Non... pas vraiment. Enfin y'a bien cette Jane avait qui il est sorti un certain temps. Elle se croyait artiste! Je vais vous dire moi, je travaille au musée de Lawndale, des artistes j'en rencontre tous les jours, des oeuvres j'en contemple plus qu'il n'en existe, alors que cette petite fille se pense une artiste! Permettez-moi de rire!  
  
Inspecteur1: Mais ce n'est pas la dernière de ses petites amies...  
  
Katherine: Non bien sûr que non. Il sort avec Daria. Une charmante jeune fille... Très intelligente!  
  
Inspecteur1: Vous ne connaissez donc personne qui ait pu en vouloir à Tom?  
  
Katherine: Non.  
  
Inspecteur1: Merci beaucoup Mme. Sloane.  
  
  
  
1.3.1.1 19 Octobre 2001, 12h39  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais" dit Jane, surprise.  
  
- Oh, y'avait une araignée..." répondit Daria légèrement, comme pour se détendre elle-même.  
  
"D'accord... Donc... tu en penses quoi?" répéta Jane, implorant une réponse. Daria réfléchit un moment. "J'en sais rien, finit-elle par répondre. Je... je m'y attendais pas du tout. La nouvelle s'est répandue tellement vite. La police nous interrogera bientôt. Je le sens.  
  
- Si ils sont allés jusqu'à interroger Trent...  
  
- Tant qu'ils n'interrogent pas Quinn..."  
  
Il y eut un nouveau long silence. Elles n'avaient toutes les deux qu'une envie... mais une envie tellement absurde, qu'elles n'osaient pas l'évoquer... Un soupçon de honte les en empêchait. "Et si on allait voir?", dirent-elles, en cœur.  
  
19 Octobre 2001, 12h31  
  
Entretient policier – Angier Sloane  
  
Inspecteur2: Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de bizarre avant de partir en voyage?  
  
Angier: Non. Rien de particulier.  
  
Inspecteur2: Avez-vous remarqué des choses étranges ou des objets disparus depuis votre retour?  
  
Angier: Oui. Des bijoux, anciens. Une petite horloge de beaucoup de valeur. Et des photos. Un album photo. De Tom. Des sculptures aussi.  
  
Inspecteur2: Connaissez-vous des ennemis à vous ou votre fils.  
  
Angier: Des ennemis... non. Des jaloux oui. Jaloux de notre fortune.  
  
Inspecteur2: Vous croyez que ça pourrait être un motif.  
  
Angier: Monsieur, c'est vous l'inspecteur. Le croyez-vous?  
  
Inspecteur2: Non. Sinon pourquoi avoir prit des photos... Il s'agit donc de quelqu'un que vous connaissez. Personne ne vous vient en tête?  
  
Angier: Pas vraiment. Mon fils fréquentait des gens bien. Il allait en classe préparatoire... et...  
  
Inspecteur2: J'ai entendu parler de deux filles avec qui il est sorti récemment.  
  
Angier: Mon fils est... était très sympathique, intelligent, et plutôt joli. À cet âge là beaucoup d'occasions intéressantes se présentent. Mais je n'en connais pas tellement à propos des relations amoureuses de mon fils. Désolé.  
  
Inspecteur2: Merci. M. Sloane.  
  
Angier: Euh... c'est déjà fini?  
  
Inspecteur: Vous avez d'autres informations à fournir?  
  
Angier: Pas vraiment mais... Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais avoir des informations relatives à l'enquête prochainement. Et puis... Je croyais qu'il vous fallait des preuves... que moi et ma femme étions bel et bien en voyage quand... cela s'est passé...  
  
Inspecteur: Je vous ferai parvenir le dossier de l'enquête et des mises à jour s'il me l'est permis. Votre alibi a été retenu, celui de votre femme aussi. Une équipe s'est chargée de le confirmer ce matin. Si vous avez d'autres questions, faites en part au policier de service, merci.  
  
Angier: Merci monsieur l'inspecteur.  
  
  
  
1.4 19 Octobre 2001, 13h05  
  
Daria et Jane arrivèrent près de la somptueuse demeure de Tom. Deux autos de police étaient déjà stationnées dans l'allée, mais Daria pu tout de même se trouver une place. Contrairement à ce qu'elles auraient pu penser, aucun curieux n'était venu empêcher le travail des enquêteurs. "Curieux, dit Daria, qu'il n'y ait pas de journalistes."  
  
"Je croyais pas que tu t'y attarderais... Tu... voulais passer à la télé?" répondit Jane souriant malgré elle. "Ça aurait pu être mon pied d'envol pour le monde du cinéma d'horreur Américains..." fit Daria. Mais son sarcasme goûtait amer dans sa bouche, et elle regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
Elles avancèrent en direction de la maison. À l'intérieur, des hommes aux mains gantées récupéraient des indices: des empreintes, des poils, des cils, des notes marquées sur le calendrier numérique, des messages sur le répondeur...  
  
18 Octobre 2001, 13h30  
  
Répondeur 1  
  
Daria: Bonjour Tom, c'est Daria. Tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure... Mais je n'étais pas là. Maintenant tu peux me rappeler, je serai à la maison tout l'après-midi jusqu'à 22h30, tu sais pourquoi. J'ai hâte à ce soir. On se voit toujours, n'est-ce pas? J'apporte tout ce qu'il faut, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime, Bye!  
  
18 Octobre 2001, 15h32  
  
Répondeur 2  
  
Jane: Salut Tom, c'est Jane. Tu as dit que tu m'appellerais! Tu ne l'as pas fait! Daria m'a invité pour ce soir. Je suis contente qu'elle est pensée à moi, elle, au moins! En tout cas, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Tu l'apprécieras sûrement... Héhé... Bon je te laisse, j'écoutais Candy man... Candy man... Candy man... oh voilà 3 fois! Fait attention à toi Tom, il s'en vient te chercher! @+!  
  
  
  
1.5 19 Octobre 2001, 13h07  
  
"C'est moi ou... tu viens de te caler, Jane?" dit Daria, alors qu'un autre message commençait à jouer sur le répondeur.  
  
"C'était une blague!", s'exclama Jane.  
  
"Le meurtrier revient toujours sur le lieu du crime..." murmura-t-elle.  
  
Un enquêteur arriva près d'elles. "Je peux vous aider jeunes filles?" marmonna-t-il derrière sa grosse moustache.  
  
"Je suis la copine de Tom...  
  
-Je suis l'amie de Tom"  
  
L'enquêteur les jaugeât un instant. "Vous êtes au courant de l'affaire?". Ce à quoi Daria et Jane répondirent par un acquiescement de la tête. "Alors pourquoi vous paraissez aussi calmes?" Ce à quoi elles répondirent par un haussement d'épaule. Il les examina encore... "Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, et fichez le camp. Personne n'est autorisé à être ici pour l'instant. Si vous avez vraiment un lien avec la victime, les inspecteurs en charge des interrogations vous contacteront." Puis il poussa les deux jeunes filles dans le dos pour les forcer à sortir.  
  
Une fois la porte refermée derrière elles, il y eut un autre silence. Toutes deux conscientes du non-sens qui les avait poussées à venir jusque chez Tom. Elles n'avaient pas pensé une seconde à ce qu'elles y feraient. Elles pensaient sûrement que, comme dans les films, elles seraient poussées par leur instinct. Elles s'étaient aussi attendues à plus d'attention de la part des policiers. Elles décidèrent de ne pas insister et de rentrer immédiatement. En chemin, Daria laissa Jane à la maison, où une voiture de police était déjà garée. "Bonne chance", souhaita Daria en reprenant le chemin. Un peu plus légère de savoir que Jane allait être interrogée la première.  
  
Mais elle blêmit vite en voyant que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elles seraient interrogées en même temps. En effet, une voiture était aussi garée chez elle.  
  
19 Octobre 2001, 13h52  
  
1.6 Entretient policier - Quinn  
  
Inspecteur2: Mlle Morgendorffer, qu'avez vous fait, entre 22h et 6h heures ce matin?  
  
Quinn: Et bien Correy est venu me chercher vers 21h. Ensuite il m'a emmené dans sa superbe décapotable bleue jusqu'au restaurant. On est bien resté là 2 heures. Moi j'ai pris un sauté de poulet à la villégoise. Parce que c'est beaucoup moins gras que les autres sortes de poulet, mais que j'avais très envie d'en manger. Vous savez ça a des effets réparateurs sur la peau. Et puis ça lubrifie le derme. Pas que j'aie des problèmes de peau hein! J'ai déjà une dizaine de crèmes à mettre matin, midi, soir. Mais, comme Sandi dit, on est jamais assez belle. Bien que je me considère plutôt près de la perfec...  
  
Inspecteur2: Mlle Morgendorffer, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous et votre copain avez fait ensuite?  
  
Quinn: Et bien Correy m'a amené à la danse. Où j'ai eu le malheur de rencontré Sandi! Parce qu'elle était avec le garçon avec qui j'étais sortie la soirée d'avant et qui m'avait très déçu. Alors j'ai essayé de le dire à Sandi, mais évidemment elle pensait que j'étais jalouse d'elle parce que le mec avec qui il était ne m'avait pas rappelé. Mais c'était totalement faux puisque c'est moi qui lui avais dit non! (J'avais déjà plusieurs rendez- vous de cédulés.)  
  
Tout s'est bien déroulé ensuite... a part que Sandi arrêtait pas de me regarder d'un air bizarre. Elle est tout le temps tellement... tellement... argh... Ensuite je suis arrivée pour prendre un verre que me tendais Jeffrey (Il était plus mignon que Correy alors j'ai fini la soirée avec lui) mais je me suis cassé un ongle!! Alors là catastrophe! On est rentré en vitesse pendant que Sandi rigolait dans mon dos. J'ai dit bye a Jeffrey, en lui fermant la porte au nez et je suis directement montée à ma chambre pour trouvé mon kit pour les ongles. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus aucun faux ongles!! Et pourtant j'avais fait le plein deux semaines auparavant. Alors je suis allée à la pharmacie, mais évidemment tout est fermé à 12h30! Et là-  
  
Inspecteur2: Moins précisément, qu'avez-vous fait?  
  
Quinn: Ben je suis allée chez Stacy pour lui demandé s'il lui en restait.  
  
Inspecteur2: Et..?  
  
Quinn: Et il lui en restait alors j'ai refait mon ongle... Mais c'est long, parce que vous savez les faux ongles sont très long... alors il faut les rétrécir avec une petite roues à sabler qui tournent très très vite... et j'avais vraiment pas envie de devoir le faire deux fois alors j'ai pris mon temps. Ensuite j'ai fini le travail avec la lime à ongle puis j'ai mis 3 couche de laque en attendant qu'elle sèchent chaque fois. Puis finalement je suis rentrée à la maison.  
  
Inspecteur2: Il était quelle heure?  
  
Quinn: Voyons voir... Le voyage jusqu'à la pharmacie... jusque chez Stacy... Sabler l'ongle... 3 couches de 20 minutes chaque... Environ 2h30 du matin.  
  
Inspecteur2: Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose en rentrant chez vous? Et comment êtes-vous rentrée?  
  
Quinn: Euh... et bien euh... j'ai emprunté la voiture de mes parents... Mais vous allez pas m'arrêter pour ça hein? Je sais que j'ai pas encore de permis... mais je sais très bien conduire... et euh... Oui, ma soeur et sa copine sont rentrées juste après moi.  
  
Inspecteur2: Comment agissaient-elles?  
  
Quinn: Et bien comme d'habitude hein! Elles avaient l'air dingue! Elles portaient une espèce de boîte en carton dans les mains... et puis... elles avaient l'air un peu nerveux.  
  
Inspecteur2: Qu'ont-elles fait après être rentrées?  
  
Quinn: La première chose qu'elles ont fait c'est d'appeler quelque part. Mais ca n'a pas répondu. Ensuite elles sont montées dans la chambre de ma soeur... Il me semble. Vous savez j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire que d'espionner la triste vie de ma soeur!  
  
Inspecteur2: Merci Mlle Morgendorffer.  
  
19 Octobre 2001, 13h56  
  
Entretient policier – Jane  
  
Jane: Yo inspecteur, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?  
  
Inspecteur1: Bien sûr, dites-moi donc d'où vous venez...  
  
Jane: J'étais chez Tom y'a pas 1 heure.  
  
Inspecteur1: Vous y avez fait quoi?  
  
Jane: Rien. Les enquêteurs nous ont mises à la porte, moi et ma copine.  
  
Inspecteur1: Qu'espériez-vous y faire?  
  
Jane: Rien... Avoir une dernière vue sur la demeure de mon ex-petit copain je crois.  
  
Inspecteur1: Mlle Lane, avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait être le... ou la meurtrière de M. Sloane?  
  
Jane: Franchement, non. Y'a tellement de gens qui lui en voulait, que je ne pourrais faire de choix.  
  
Inspecteur1: Vous la première...  
  
Jane: C'est vrai, j'en veux beaucoup à Tom. Et je suis sûre que tout ira maintenant bien mieux pour moi depuis qu'il est parti. Mais y'a pas seulement moi. J'ai gardé contact avec un des copains de Tom et il m'a expliqué que je n'étais pas la première à subir ça.  
  
Inspecteur1: Merci. Nous avons parlé avec votre frère tout à l'heure...  
  
Jane: Sympa non?  
  
Inspecteur1: Il nous a dit que vos parents étaient partis.  
  
Jane: Alors tout est dans l'ordre normal des choses.  
  
Inspecteur1: Jane vous êtes artiste. Vous vous intéressez à la sculpture?  
  
Jane: Évidemment. Je sculpte, je modèle. J'ai fait une belle oeuvre avec des Gummy bear récemment. Je vous la montrerai si vous voulez.  
  
Inspecteur1: Non. Mais merci quand même de proposer.  
  
Jane: Comme vous voulez...  
  
Inspecteur1: Qu'avez-vous fait hier soir entre 10 heures et 3heures?  
  
Jane: J'ai fini de regarder un film. Et je suis allée chez Daria. On avait organisé une fête pour Tom... Dans un boisé pas trop loin. On pouvait pas s'attendre qu'il serait retenu chez lui par quelque chose d'aussi... radical.  
  
Inspecteur1: Vous vous êtes rendue à cette fête vers quelle heure?  
  
Jane: 10h30.  
  
Inspecteur1: Vous étiez seule?  
  
Jane: Daria était là. C'était très personnel comme fête.  
  
Inspecteur1: Vous aviez une surprise pour Tom?  
  
Jane: Euh...  
  
Inspecteur1: En quoi consistait-elle?  
  
Jane: C'est compliqué, et sans intérêt... vraiment...  
  
Inspecteur1: J'ai tout mon temps... Et vous piquez ma curiosité.  
  
Jane: Bien... Je me suis demandé longtemps ce qui aurait pu plaire à Tom. Et j'avais fini par trouver: La partie de moi qui est un peu bestiale ; la partie de Daria qui est très intello. J'ai pensé qu'à trois... Mais j'ai laissé tomber l'idée...  
  
Inspecteur1: Vous parlez d'un acte sexuel impliquant trois personnes?  
  
Jane: Euh... Oui.  
  
Inspecteur1: Votre rapport avec votre copine Daria est donc très fort...  
  
Jane: Je le crois. On était tout l'une pour l'autre... avant Tom. Mais ça se rétabli tranquillement. Évidemment je ne la vois plus autant.  
  
Inspecteur1: C'est une des raisons qui vous font détester Tom.  
  
Jane: Oui.  
  
Inspecteur1: Mais pourtant vous ne seriez pas contre l'idée d'un acte sexuel avec lui...  
  
Jane: Hmmmm..  
  
19 Octobre 2001, 14h10  
  
Entretient policier - Daria  
  
Inspecteur2: Bonjour Mlle Morgendorffer.  
  
Daria: Inspecteur... Quel ravissement que de vous voir.  
  
Inspecteur2: Le sentiment est partagé.  
  
Daria: Qui a parlé de sentiment? Vous avez parlé avec ma soeur...  
  
Inspecteur2: Cela vous gêne-t-il?  
  
Daria: J'aurais aimé vous épargner cette souffrance.  
  
Inspecteur2: C'est attentionné de votre part. Mais elle nous a quand même donné des informations pertinentes.  
  
Daria: Voilà qui m'étonne.  
  
Inspecteur2: Elle a parlé d'une boîte. Que contenait-elle?  
  
Daria: Un gâteau. Vous pensiez à quoi? Un coeur?  
  
Inspecteur2: En effet, c'est à cela que je pensais.  
  
Daria: Voilà qui prouve qu'un bon statut social ne donne pas nécessairement un bon esprit de déduction.  
  
Inspecteur2: Thomas était bien placé, socialement parlant. Vous ressentiez de l'envie par rapport à ça?  
  
Daria: Pas du tout.  
  
Inpsecteur2: Pourquoi réagissez-vous aussi froidement à la mort de votre petit ami, Mlle Morgendorffer?  
  
Daria: Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais réagir d'autre.  
  
Inspecteur2: Vous ne teniez pas réellement à Tom...  
  
Daria: Je me voyais mal lui refuser de sortir avec lui alors qu'on avait joué dans le dos de ma meilleure amie juste avant. Et puis... qui sait quand j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Mais moi et Tom nous entendions bien ensemble, c'est pas assez pour bâtir une vie, mais c'est déjà une bonne base. Je sentais pourtant son intérêt baisser ces derniers temps...  
  
Inspecteur2: Vous en ressentiez une certaine frustration?  
  
Daria: Pas tellement.  
  
Inspecteur2: Vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu avoir l'envie de le tuer?  
  
Daria: Au risque de m'enfoncer: je ne connais que moi et Jane qui auraient pu lui en vouloir. Mais sûrement y a-t-il d'autres personnes.  
  
Inspecteur2: Qu'avez vous fait hier?  
  
Daria: Je me suis levé tard. Vers midi. J'ai déjeuné. Puis j'ai appelé Tom. Il n'était pas là. J'ai lu. Jane est arrivée. On a organisé une petite fête pour Tom très rapidement. Je lui avais déjà dit où se rendre: dans un petit boisé où il nous a déjà emmené moi et Jane... séparément. C'était l'endroit où il emmenait ses blondes quoi!  
  
Inspecteur2: Vous aviez prévu quoi?  
  
Daria: Pas grand chose. On est pas des fêtards... On avait... un gâteau. Et puis... euh... un jeu de société.  
  
Inspecteur2: Quel jeu? Étiez-vous seules?  
  
Daria: Clue. Oui. Et on l'est resté. Puisque Tom ne s'est jamais montré. Ça a légèrement frustré Jane. Puis elle a semblé plutôt inquiète. On l'a appelé en rentrant.  
  
Inspecteur: Vers quelle heure?  
  
Daria: 2h30.  
  
Inspecteur2: Vous dites vous être levé tard, pourtant dans le message vocal laissé sur le répondeur des Sloanes, vous dites "Tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure... Mais je n'étais pas là." Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?  
  
Daria: Rien. Je n'ai pas dormi à la maison, c'est tout.  
  
Inspecteur2: Où avez-vous dormi alors?  
  
Daria: Chez une amie, elle s'appelle Jodie.  
  
Inspecteur2: Pourquoi avez-vous omis d'en faire part?  
  
Daria: Ça n'était pas important à mes yeux. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle soit impliquée dans l'affaire.  
  
Inspecteur2: Vous vous sentez impliquée?  
  
Daria: Indubitablement, quand quelqu'un est interrogé, c'est qu'il est impliqué.  
  
Inspecteur2: C'est un peu hâtif comme déduction...  
  
Daria: Mais néanmoins vrai.  
  
Inspecteur2: Que faisiez-vous chez cette amie?  
  
Daria: C'est une amie, j'étais là pour... me... m'amuser... avec elle. Vous savez... papoter... échanger nos brillants à lèvres... Parler de garçons...  
  
Inspecteur2: Vous avez parlé de Tom? Qu'avez-vous dit?  
  
Daria: Que je comptais le laisser très bientôt.  
  
Inspecteur2: Voilà qui est fait.  
  
Daria: Bien malgré moi.  
  
Inspecteur2: Merci, Mlle Morgendorffer. Nous reprendrons contact avec vous et avec votre soeur au cours de l'enquête.  
  
Daria: Je suis sûre qu'elle en meurt d'impatience.  
  
Inspecteur2: Et en ce qui vous concerne?  
  
Daria: Votre cause m'intéresse.  
  
Inspecteur2: Tant mieux. Au fait, vous avez... de très beaux ongles...  
  
  
  
1.6.1.1.1 Filière policiere E5K8-13  
  
Enquête sur le meurtre de Thomas Sloane  
  
Ouverte le 18 octobre 2001  
  
Thomas Sloane Junior:  
  
Sexe: Masculin  
  
Âge (Jour de naissance): 19 ans (19/08/1982)  
  
Mère: Katherine  
  
Père: Angier  
  
Tuteur: X  
  
Frères et soeurs: Eslie  
  
Yeux: Marrons  
  
Cheveux: Bruns  
  
Conditions de Mort:  
  
Le corps a d'abord été meurtri de plusieurs griffures profondes(0,5 à 1,5 cm) Particulièrement au niveau du dos, de la poitrine, et du ventre. Certaines de ces blessures datent d'une heure avant la mort, d'autres la suivent. Le ventre a été coupé en croix, jusqu'à la région pubienne, pour laisser sortir les intestins. Apparemment, cette dernière opération a été entreprise avec intérêt, mais finie avec désenchantement. La mort est probablement survenue à ce moment, vers 1h 20, la nuit du 18 au 19 Octobre. Aucun mal n'a été fait aux parties génitales du garçon. Par contre, la cage thoracique a été dûment sciée, selon les méthodes des meilleurs chirurgiens. Le coeur inanimé a ensuite été extrais du thorax.  
  
Vu les traces de sang séché laissées sur la table, le coeur aurait ensuite été coupé en deux. Séparant ventricules et oreillettes.  
  
Il est aussi à noter que le corps contenait des traces de narcotiques chimiques lors de sa découverte. Pour l'instant les médecins ne s'entendent pas sur quelle substance à été inhalée. Il s'agirait d'un solvant chloré soit du tétrachlorure de carbone ou encore un dérivé du chloroforme.  
  
Conditions du meurtre:  
  
L'ensemble des blessures a été administré dans la salle à manger de la victime. Cette dernière était probablement sanglée à la table jusqu'à sa mort. Il a été prouvé que 2 personnes ont contribué à la mort du jeune homme. Cette déduction a été faite par le chef d'enquête en examinant les traces laissées par les chaussures sur le tapis. Une fois sanglée la victime a d'abord été lacéré de griffure légère celles-ci au niveau du visage. Puis de plus en plus profonde quand la proie a commencé à se débattre plus violemment. Apparemment, lorsqu'elle à vu son bourreau sortir un scalpel, elle s'est tellement affolée qu'on a dû lui faire inhaler une substance narcotique. Puis, avec le scalpel, deux entailles on été exécutées au niveau du ventre. Le coeur a vite cessé de battre. Le sternum a ensuite été scié, le coeur extirpé. Aucune empreinte n'a été retrouvée sur le lieu du crime, seulement des traces de talc confirmant l'utilisation de gants chirurgicaux.  
  
Profil des meurtriers:  
  
Impérativement, un des deux tueurs doit avoir des contacts avec un institut médical. On peut aussi affirmer que Thomas Sloane n'a pas été choisi au hasard. Le coeur coupé en deux symbolise un partage de l'amour de M. Sloane. L'utilisation de narcotique peut prouver deux chose: 1- Que les assassins n'était pas fort physiquement. 2- Qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas voir leur victime souffrir trop longuement.  
  
Suspects:  
  
Les suspectes principales sont pour l'instant Jane Lane et Daria Morgendorffer. Toutes deux sembles indifférentes à la mort de leur "ami" Elles n'avaient ni l'une ni l'autre d'alibis valables ou concrets. Et elles entretenaient des mobiles importants. Le rouge à lèvres avec lequel a été écrit le mot "Bon appétit" correspond exactement à celui porté par Mlle Lane. Pour ce qui est de Mlle Morgendorffer, on a appris qu'elle était inscrite à un magazine chirurgical par l'entremise de l'Internet, où on peut se procurer toutes sortes d'instruments de chirurgie. Les enquêteurs tentent présentement d'obtenir des informations quant à l'achat récent de ce genre de matériel.  
  
Arrestation:  
  
Après délibération, il a été décidé que des accusations seraient portées contre Daria Morgendorffer et Jane Lane. Un mandat a été saisi. L'arrestation aura lieu le 20 Octobre 2001 au cours de la journée. Les présumées coupables seront déférées devant le juge.  
  
  
  
1.7 20 Octobre 2001, 10h02  
  
Daria se réveilla lentement; en baillant; en s'étirant de tout son corps. Elle entendait cogner à la porte. "Entrez!", cria-t-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée. Elle vit Hélène passer sa tête par la porte. Elle semblait excessivement excitée. "Daria, habilles-toi vite! Et descends, des gens t'attendent."  
  
Daria n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Elle se sentait encore plus lasse qu'à l'habitude. Elle aurait voulu être morte. Mais l'air de sa mère l'avait un peu surprise et elle pensa que, sûrement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva donc, se doucha rapidement, brossa ses dents et ses cheveux, s'habilla et descendit au bout d'une demi-heure.  
  
En bas, deux hommes en habits noirs étaient assis sur le divan face à la télé.  
  
|20 Octobre 2001, 10h35 |Bonne-heure news |  
  
Animatrice du journal: Ce matin, la police arrêtera les deux personnes soupçonnées du meurtre de Thomas Sloane. La rapidité avec laquelle se déroule l'enquête est déconcertante, mais très encourageante: est-ce que le corps policiers ne seraient pas en train de montrer une parcelle d'intelligence? Quel qu'il en soit, nous sommes tous impatients de connaître l'identité des accusées en question. Bonjour Monsieur.  
  
Journaliste: Bonjour, Madame. La première accusée se nomme Jane Lane. Apparemment elle serait l'ex-petite-amie de la victime. Nous sommes présentement sur les lieux de son arrestation. Essayons d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Bonjour jeune homme, qui êtes-vous, et quel lien avez-vous avec Mlle Lane?  
  
Trent: C'est ma frangine. Et si vous ne la laissez pas tranquille...- Elle n'a absolument rien fait! Elle est innocente. Je le sais!  
  
Jane: Trent, dis leur quelque chose... c'est idiot... Ils ont aucunes preuves tangibles!!  
  
  
  
1.8 20 Octobre 2001, 10h37  
  
Daria regarda Jane se débattre à la télévision, Trent essayer de l'aider et le reporter rester droit, face à la caméra en blablatant avec l'animatrice. Elle observa ensuite les deux policiers qui se dirigeaient vers elle. "Je vous avertis, en m'arrêtant vous faites une grossière erreur. Vous allez perdre tout le mérite que vous alloue cette stérile arrestation." dit Daria, en tendant ses poignets qui furent vites entourés du métal froid des menottes. Les policiers lui récitèrent ses droits en l'emmenant dehors.  
  
Hélène la suivait en lui disant que tout irait bien, qu'elle serait son avocat et qu'elle gagnerait la cause pour sa fille. Jake était révolté et s'était mis à pleurer en criant "Ma fille est une meurtrière! Oh mon dieu!" et en pleurant plus fort. Quinn remontait dans sa chambre contente du spectacle et contente d'être débarrassée de sa sœur. "Je savais bien que ça finirait comme ça!", dit elle, faussement désolée.  
  
Daria, montait maintenant à l'intérieur de l'auto de police. Elle s'assit, les mains sur les genoux. Elle pensait à elle et à Jane. Comment pourraient- elles se défaire de telles accusations alors que sûrement tout le monde les croyaient déjà meurtrières ? Avec l'engouement que tout le monde mettait dans cette cause, elles seraient sûrement grillées sur la chaise électrique avant même d'avoir subi de procès! L'auto arriva bientôt dans la cours arrière de ce que l'on pourrait appeler une prison locale. Elle se gara devant l'entrée arrière. Deux policiers vinrent aider Daria à sortir de la voiture. Ils la dirigèrent ensuite vers une cellule où se trouvait déjà Jane. Daria et Jane furent surprises d'avoir été mises ensemble, mais elle n'en firent pas la remarque.  
  
Les filles se lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension totale, attendirent que les policiers se soient éloignés puis Daria parla: "Putain", dit-elle simplement. Jane leva les yeux vers Daria "Bien dit", soupira-t-elle.  
  
Daria se mordilla la lèvre inférieure: partagée entre l'envie de pousser un autre juron et le besoin de montrer qu'elle contrôlait toujours la situation. Elle se décida pour la deuxième option et continua: "Ils n'ont aucune preuve Jane, ils peuvent rien contre nous. Ma mère te défendra aussi. Tu vas voir tout se passera comme il le faut.  
  
- Peut-être... Mais...- Maintenant on fait quoi?  
  
- Je sais pas. C'est rendu sérieux. Plus... que j'aurais pu le croire..."  
  
FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE 


	2. Ode à la mort de Tom 2

Ode à la mort... de Tom  
  
Partie2  
  
|21 Octobre 2001, 16h05 |Entretient policier| | |- Daria et Jane |  
  
|Inspecteur1: Mesdemoiselles, étiez-vous ensemble le soir | |du meurtre? | |Daria: Oui, à partir de 22h jusqu'au lendemain matin. | |Inspecteur1: Que faisiez-vous? | |Jane: On organisait une fête pour Tom. | |Inspecteur1: Dans un boisé c'est ça? | |Daria: Aux limites de la ville, oui. On y avait donné | |rendez-vous à Tom. On avait de la musique, un peu | |d'alcool, beaucoup d'intelligence, et des instruments de | |tortures. Rien de bien extraordinaire. | |Inspecteur1: Mlle Morgendorffer, je vous prierais de | |répondre aux questions clairement et honnêtement. Il | |serait malheureux que votre humour soit mal interprété en| |ce moment. | |Daria: C'était honnête. | |Inspecteur1: Qu'avez-vous fait quand vous avez vu qu'il | |n'arrivait pas? | |Jane: On s'est dit que ses parents étaient peut-être | |rentrés plus tôt et qu'ils l'avaient retenu à la maison. | |Inspecteur1: C'est pour vous en assurer que vous avez | |téléphoner? | |Daria: Jane s'inquiétait un peu de ne pas le voir. Je | |crois qu'elle était plutôt déçue. | |Jane: Je voulais lui parler... Et à ce moment là, la | |meilleure manière d'entrer en contact avec lui c'était | |d'avoir Daria dans les parages. Oui, ça m'a inquiété | |qu'il ne soit pas venu alors qu'il savait que Daria | |allait y être. Je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas le | |début d'une mauvaise histoire... | |Inspecteur1: Il s'est avéré que ça l'était. Vous savez ce| |que les enquêteurs ont émis comme hypothèse jusqu'à | |présent? Ils croient que vous avez fait exprès de laisser| |un message sur le répondeur, pour faire croire aux | |inspecteurs que vous alliez être parties lors du meurtre.| |Ils croient qu'après avoir mis un petit bazar dans le | |boisé, vous êtes revenues chez Tom. Votre coup était bien| |planifié, alors dès que vous êtes rentrées vous vous êtes| |dirigées vers la cuisine. En son consentement, vous avez | |fait Tom se déshabiller, s'étendre sur la table, et vous | |l'avez attaché prétextant un petit jeu sexuel épicé que | |Jane semble bien apprécier. | |Daria: Quoi!? Mais c'est... | |Inspecteur1: Vous l'avez griffé légèrement... lui ne se | |débattant presque pas... Puis plus fort... ou il a | |sembler être un peu plus résistant. C'est quand il a vu | |que ce n'était plus un jeu, quand vous avez sorti un | |couteau... qu'il a commencé à se débattre vraiment. Voilà| |ce qu'en pense les enquêteurs pour le moment... | |Jane: Il a été retrouvé nu!? | |Inspecteur1: Ne faites pas l'innocente Mlle Lane. | |Jane: C'est juste que ça rend la scène encore plus | |tordante! |  
  
|21 Octobre 2001, 22h14 |Avocat / Accusé | | |Daria |  
  
"Salut Daria  
  
- Salut Maman..."  
  
Daria et Hélène étaient dans une pièce blanche et vide, à l'exception d'une grande table et de chaises. Assises l'une devant l'autre, elle étaient séparées par un gros dossier, des cartables et des centaines de feuilles posés sur la table.  
  
"Tu sais qu'à ton avocat, comme à ta mère, tu dois dire tout... absolument tout.  
  
- Oui je sais. Et j'ai fait exactement la même chose avec les enquêteurs. J'ai tout dit... honnêtement.  
  
- Alors explique moi encore ce qui s'est passé.  
  
- Tout ce qu'il y avait à dire a déjà été dit!"  
  
Daria expliqua à sa mère tout ce qui s'était passé. Celle-ci, pendant ce temps, notait les détails importants dans un bloc-notes bleu. Lorsque Daria eu fini son récit, Hélène déposa son crayon et son cahier sur la table, en poussant un long soupir. "Daria je t'ai dit de me dire la vérité." Daria ouvrit de grand yeux, puis fronça les sourcils avec colère: "C'est la vérité", dit-elle.  
  
"D'accord, d'accord, dit Hélène calmement. Je te crois." Elle scruta une feuille résumant son dossier. "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre savait... qu'il y aurait une fête là-bas?  
  
- À part moi et Jane...-  
  
- Personne d'autre? Une certaine... Jodie... est évoquée dans le dossier.  
  
- Jodie... Je l'avais complètement oublié. Oui. Oui. Je lui en ai parlé. C'est elle qui...  
  
- Qui quoi?  
  
- Qui... *soupir* . Elle m'a aidé à trouver un cadeau pour Tom...  
  
- Quel est ce cadeau pour qu'il ait fallu demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de se le procurer pour toi?  
  
- RIEN DE TRÈS IMPORTANT! Seulement... une photo... de moi..."  
  
Daria avait demandé à Jodie de la photographier. Elle voulait demander à Jane... Mais elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. Jodie l'avait aidé à arranger un peu ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Daria trouvait Jodie assez bien pour lui permettre de la voir, ses gardes baissés. Elle l'expliqua brièvement à sa mère, sans entrer dans les détails. Puis elle se cacha sous sa carapace, plus épaisse encore que d'habitude. Hélène ne pu rien lui soutirer de plus.  
  
|22 Octobre 2001, 7h10 |Entretien policier | | |- Jodie |  
  
|Inspecteur1: Bonjour Mlle Landon. | |Jodie: Bonjour inspecteur. Comment allez-vous? | |Inspecteur1: Bien, merci. Donc Mlle Landon, vous avez | |parlé avec Mlle Morgendorffer récemment. | |Jodie: Comme à toutes mes camarades de classe. | |Ispecteur1: Le 18, elle a bien couché chez vous non? | |Jodie: Oui, bien sûr. | |Inspecteur1: Et qu'avez-vous fait? | |Jodie: On a parlé. | |Inspecteur1: De quoi? | |Jodie: De truc de filles: de garçon. Elle m'a dit qu'elle| |organisait une party pour son petit-copain. À la limite | |de la ville. | |Inspecteur: C'est tout? | |Jodie: Oui. C'est tout. Je ne comprends pas de quels | |droit vous vous êtes permis d'arrêter mes amies. Elle | |sont innocentes, c'est évident. | |Inspecteur1: C'est ce qu'on verra. |  
  
|21 Octobre 2001, 23h00 |Avocat / Accusé | | |Jane |  
  
"Bonjour Jane!  
  
Bonjour Mme Morgendorffer."  
  
Elles étaient dans la pièce même où Daria s'était tenue moins d'une heure auparavant. Jane tripotait un crayon mine nerveusement dessinant sur la table des triangles et des cercles. Hélène l'observait, d'une manière réservée.  
  
"Daria et moi n'avons rien fait, dit Jane calmement.  
  
- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Hélène, vous n'aurez plus à me le prouver. Mais je dois savoir, qui pourrait m'aider à le prouver aux autres."  
  
- Je sais pas, dit Jane en levant les yeux de son crayon pour les pointer vers ceux de la mère de sa meilleure amie.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à me dire toutes les choses ou les personnes susceptibles d'aider notre cause.  
  
- Je sais pas. Sûrement Trent. Il savait où on allait être. Il pourrait peut-être aider... Sinon... Non je ne sais pas. Mon rouge à lèvres peut- être... Je peux leur dire où il se trouve... Ils verront bien que je n'ai écrit sur rien sauf mes lèvres avec. Désolée mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre!  
  
- C'est très bien Jane. On s'en reparlera. Mais réfléchis y."  
  
Elles se levèrent toute les deux et sortirent de la pièce blanche.  
  
|24 Octobre 2001 |Procès 1 |  
  
La salle d'audience était bondée. Jane et Daria accompagnées d'Hélène étaient attablées du côté gauche en tant qu'accusées, à droite se tenait l'avocat de la couronne et dans le public on pouvait voir, au premier rang, les parents de Tom. On sentait dans leur yeux une soif de vengeance. Apparemment ils s'étaient rendus compte de tout ce que la mort de Tom leur coûterait: des milliers de dollars de thérapie.  
  
Daria et Jane, elles, se regardaient nerveusement sans savoir trop quoi dire. Depuis le début de cette histoire elles avaient perdu le goût de faire des blagues cyniques ou dérisoires. Elle avait trop peur d'elles- mêmes et de ce que les gens pourraient penser de leur remarques.  
  
Le juge arriva. Un homme demanda à la salle de se lever pour l'accueillir (ce que tout le monde fit catholiquement, puis se rassit aussi prestement.) Puis, pour montrer son autorité et rappeler le nombre d'année et les sommes astronomiques qu'il avait dû déboursé pour pouvoir porter sa toge, le juge claqua son comptoir de 3 violents coups de marteau. La salle étant déjà plus silencieuse qu'on ne l'aurait cru possible, la résonation de ces coups fit tourner la tête de quelques oreilles sensibles de l'assemblée. "Je déclare cette assemblée ouverte", scanda-t-il.  
  
L'avocat de la couronne se leva, s'approcha du juge, le salua poliment et introduisit brièvement la condition de mort de son "client". Puis, il appela Daria à la barre, l'introduisant comme "Celle qui ne daigna même pas pleurer en apprenant la mort de son petit-copain".  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il prend les devants, mais il sera vite mis à plat. Je connais bien sa manière de faire", chuchota Hélène à l'oreille de sa fille d'une manière des plus professionnelles. Daria se leva et se dirigea vers la barre des témoins en soufflant un faible "merci". Elle se demanda un instant quelle expression faciale elle devrait prendre... puis se dit que d'être sincère était le plus important quand l'on savait être innocente.  
  
L'air accusateur que prenait son assaillant rendait la scène risible mais elle retint son sourire et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. "Mlle Morgendorffer, commença-t-il, est-il vrai que vous soyez connue comme une élève à problème? Que vous ailliez rédigé des textes menant clairement au mépris des règles et des lois régissants ce pays? Je suis une très bonne élève M. l'avocat. Mon relevé de note vous le prouvera. Ce qui n'empêche pas que notre société soit encore à retravailler. Répondez simplement à ma question."  
  
Daria hésita, et se résigna à répondre: "Oui". Tout d'un coup, elle fût encore plus dégoûtée par le système judiciaire. Voilà que quelqu'un, et sous les yeux de tous, lui faisait dire ce quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout. Est-ce que sa mère allait utiliser la même ruse... Elle s'inquiéta de la suite.  
  
"Mlle Morgendorffer, poursuivit-il, est-il vrai que vous ayez engendré un rassemblement anticommuniste ayant ravagé plusieurs commerces de la basse ville, dont le cyber-café mis sûr pied grâce au travail et à la sueur de vos camarades de classe?  
  
- Objection, dit Daria impulsivement. Je n'ai fait que lire un texte, les autres ont fait le reste!  
  
- Répondez seulement à ma question!"  
  
Daria était pour répondre un "Oui" méprisant lorsqu'elle fût interrompue par une objection, cette fois venant de sa mère. "M. le juge, cet interrogatoire ne mène à rien. Demanderiez-vous à l'avocat Lacasse de précisez sa pensé?" Ce que le juge fit.  
  
Quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu rendre Daria antipathique aux yeux du jury, l'avocat reprit. "Très bien. Alors allons directement aux faits, sourit-il. Que représentait Thomas pour vous?  
  
- Je... je l'aimais bien. Nous sortions ensemble.  
  
- Vous ne l'avez pas toujours apprécié. Autrefois, vous le dédaigniez même.  
  
- C'est vrai, j'étais tannée de leur tenir la chandelle.  
  
- À qui?  
  
- À lui et Jane.  
  
- Vous en gardez rancune n'est-ce pas!?  
  
- Pas du tout.  
  
- Vous vous sentiez abandonnée. Inutile. Comme lorsque vous êtes emménagée ici le premier jour. Vous ne souhaitez pas le dire. Mais vous vous sentiez larguée. De voir votre meilleure amie avec quelqu'un. Alors que la personne que vous aimiez ne s'intéressait pas à vous... Ça vous mettait en colère de...  
  
-Non, non et non!!! À quoi jouez-vous!? Vous voulez me mettre en colère c'est ça!? Je n'ai pas tuer Tom! Et même si je l'avais fait je ne me sentirais pas coupable parce que c'est tout ce qu'il méritait! Et puis votre mère ne vous a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien de pointer du doigt comme vous le faites!?" dit Daria, contrôlant sa colère.  
  
Jane scruta le jury qui désapprouvait totalement le comportement de son amie, sa main se mis à trembler. Dire que ça allait être son tour. Hélène se mis la main devant les yeux en signe de découragement. Elle qui s'attendait à de la coopération de la part de sa fille. Heureusement l'interrogatoire de son adversaire, bien qu'il fût percutant, ne dura pas.  
  
Hélène pris alors le relais. Et commença a interroger Daria. Elle mentionna son implication scolaire: "Est-ce qu'une fille méprisant sa société aurait fait la lectures aux personnes âgées, vendu du chocolat pour le café Internet de l'école, participé à l'almanach du lycée et participé à un concours artistique? N'est-ce pas là la preuve que Daria n'a, premièrement jamais eu la possibilité de porter atteinte à Tom, mais qu'en plus elle en serait psychologiquement incapable? Ma défense est terminée M. le juge."  
  
Daria ouvrit de grand yeux et sa mâchoire s'agrandie caricaturalement. Elle s'imaginait déjà en train de griller sur une chaise à la manière de Delacroix de "La ligne verte". Elle referma sa bouche et, comme lui demandait le juge, alla se rasseoir au banc des accusés, d'où Jane se levait déjà. Son anxiété était visible. Daria se dit que Jane, elle, aimait vraiment Tom...  
  
"Mlle Lane, entreprit Lacasse, vous aviez laissé les enquêteurs fouiller votre chambre à la recherche de votre rouge à lèvres... Vous savez ce qu'ils en ont découvert!?  
  
- Non .  
  
-Ceci." Il sorti une enveloppe plastique transparente. Puis une photo gros plan du bout du bâton qui était tout écrasé d'avoir écrit sur une surface dure et rugueuse." Une aspiration de surprise se fit entendre dans l'assistance. "N'est-ce pas étrange!? Nous avons aussi su par l'entremise des policiers que vous étiez artiste. Dites moi, vous n'auriez aucune difficulté a écrire en lettre calligraphiées de forme "Lucida black letter" les mots "Bon appétit" sur une carte d'invitation n'est pas!?  
  
- Non mais-  
  
- J'ai aussi appris que votre situation financière était critique. Quelques objets de grandes valeurs ça ne vous aurait pas déplût non!? Et la mort du salaud qui vous avait trompé...-"  
  
Jane surchauffait. Elle était pour éclater lorsque deux policiers entrèrent dans la pièce, allèrent vers le juge et lui chuchotèrent quelques mots dans l'oreille. Celui-ci parut surpris et annonça, sans cérémonie: "Mesdames, Messieurs, de nouveaux éléments d'enquête poussent cette assemblée à être ajournée. Il est impossible pour l'instant de savoir si elle sera ou non reportée à une date ultérieure."  
  
|25 Octobre 2001, 10h03 | |  
  
Trent était dans son sous sol, guitare à la main, la bouche devant son micro sur pied. Il jouait bruyamment une chanson qu'il venait de composer. Elle était à propos des événements de la semaine qui venait de passer. Il était comme en transe, chantant avec colère, lorsqu'il se retrouva à chanter seul, sa guitare électrique ne produisant plus qu'un faible son de corde grattées par les longs ongles de sa main droite. En ouvrant les yeux, il fini "decrescendo" de chanter son vers, puis se tourna vers son ampli, derrière lui, pour voir ce qui se passait.  
  
Il fût surpris de voir que Jane se tenait là, tenant dans la main l'extrémité du fils raccrochant sa guitare et son ampli. "Salut Jane!" dit- il. Puis il fit glisser son champ de vision de quelques centimètres vers la droite et chantonna: "Salut Daria!  
  
- Salut Trent... fit-elle en baissant les yeux vers le plancher.  
  
- Yo, ajouta Jane un sourire en coin au visage."  
  
Puis elle récita comme pour s'en moquer les dernières paroles qu'elle avait entendu de la chanson: "Innocentes je vous dis! / Innocentes du meurtre de ce crétin! / Innocentes je cris! / Innocentes et je le sais bien! Wow Trent comment tu fais pour être si sûr?  
  
- Euh... Mon instinct de chanteur... Et sûrement le fait de vous voir ici... là... enfin... je vous croyais encore en taule. Vous vous êtes quand même pas tirées!?"  
  
|25 Octobre 2001 |Quotidien local de | | |Lawndale |  
  
Cela faisait 4 jours que les deux jeunes filles accusées du meurtre de Thomas Sloane étaient en détention préventive à la prison locale de Lawndale lorsqu'elles furent enfin libérées, leur innocence ayant été prouvée.  
  
En effet, hier et avant hier ce sont tenues des audiences devant tribunal où les avocats des deux partis se sont affrontés férocement. Le juge a alors été mis au courant d'un nouveau meurtre présentant les mêmes conditions que celui de Thomas. Cette découverte a évidemment mis fin aux accusations portées contre les filles susmentionnées.  
  
Même genre de blessures, même genre de scénario. La victime est cette fois une jeune fille, elle aussi d'une famille bien en vue de Lawndale. Il a été signalé que certains objets étaient également disparus. Cette fois le corps a été retrouvé dans la baignoire accompagné d'un billet marquer de "N'oublie pas l'arrière des oreilles!". Les policiers sont présentement en train de chercher quelques indices que ce soit a l'intérieur de la demeure. Nous en saurons plus sur ce deuxième meurtre dans l'édition prochaine de ce journal.  
  
Sandra Shown  
  
  
  
|25 Octobre 2001, 10h35 | |  
  
"Ça alors. Je suis content d'apprendre ça." dit Trent après avoir écouté le récit de sa s?ur.  
  
"On a eu une de ces chances, dit Daria. Moi-même je commençais à croire que j'avais peut-être été somnambule et que j'étais allée le tuer de mes mains.  
  
- Mais non, la supporta Trent, c'est seulement que vous aviez de tellement bonnes raisons de faire... ce qui a été fait...  
  
- Dommage qu'il puisse pas mourir deux fois. Je commençais à avoir envie d'aller le tuer par moi-même. L'est dérangeant même mort!"  
  
Jane ne réagit pas. Trent sourit. Il proposa d'aller voir si un truc ne traînait pas dans le frigo. Et de parler de tout ça dans la salle à manger. Il s'était tellement inquiéter pour elles. Finalement Daria commanda une pizza (que Trent promis de rembourser dès qu'il le pourrait) et tout le monde se mit à l'attendre avec impatience. Daria fini par allé chercher le journal encastré dans la poignée de la porte extérieure. Elle lu à haute voix le seul article à propos du nouveau crime, posa le journal, et demanda à ses amis: "Sandra Shown m'a l'air très au courant. Et si c'était elle la meurtrière!?"  
  
Jane leva un sourcil, incrédule "On n'est quand même pas à la télé. Les journalistes ne se battent pas pour pouvoir avoir un article en première page Daria! Enfin... pas au point d'aller commettre un meurtre! Dans la réalité, ce sont des fous furieux, détraqués et mal dans leur peaux qui font des trucs comme ça!  
  
- Tiens, je commence à comprendre pourquoi on a été accusées, répondit Daria, cyniquement.  
  
- Jane a raison, consentit Trent.  
  
- J'aimerais vraiment rencontré un fou capable: de scié un sternum en deux, de se procurer n'importe quel narcotique et de trouver un rouge à lèvres identique au tien... toi qui, je te le rappelle, est l'ex-petite-amie de la victime, ironisa Daria.  
  
- Je sais que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, dit calmement Jane, mais le hasard existe. D'ailleurs, t'as jamais remarqué que nous sommes impliquées dans TOUTES les choses intéressantes qui se produisent à Lawndale? "  
  
Daria rumina cette idée quelques secondes. Et ne répliqua pas.  
  
« Et tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait trouver à Lawndale quelqu'un capable de penser à tout ça? »  
  
Daria s'obligea à acquiescer.  
  
Trent qui était toujours de bonne grâce et se sentait mal à l'aise de voir Daria ainsi déboussolée conclu: "De toute façon, les filles, ce ne sont plus de vos affaires. Vous êtes mieux de penser à d'autre chose... Innocentées... No more problemo!"  
  
Puis comme pour clore définitivement le sujet, la sonnette résonna d'un mélodieux "dling-dling". Daria se leva, alla chercher la pizza, la déposa sur la table, puis se rassit. Tous regardèrent la boîte fumante sentant bon une pizza all-dressed toute chaude. Puis, commencèrent à manger, comme affamés de n'avoir rien avaler depuis des semaines.  
  
  
  
  
  
|25 Octobre 2001, 12h15 | |  
  
Jane ouvrit grand la bouche comme si ce qu'elle voulait dire était des plus primordiale mais fit plutôt sortir un rot des plus bruyants. Elle s'excusa d'un léger "Désolée" puis se servit une autre part de pizza. Daria quand à elle avait terminé de manger après sa deuxième pointe et tenait maintenant son ventre de sa main gauche. "J'ai pensé à un truc" finit-elle par dire.  
  
Jane et Trent levèrent les yeux de sur leur pizza pour regarder Daria. Surprise d'avoir réussi à attirer plus d'attention que la nourriture elle continua: "Si on a rencontrer Tom au Zen... C'est qu'il doit sûrement connaître d'autre gens là-bas... N'est-ce pas Jane?  
  
- Che gez pfo, marmonna-t-elle." Puis elle avala le bout de fromage qui l'empêchait de parler clairement et continua "J'ai jamais entendu parler qu'il avait des amis qui fréquentait cet endroit là... Maintenant que j'y pense, j'y suis même jamais retournée avec lui.  
  
- Ce serait sûrement la première place où commencer notre propre investigation d'après moi...  
  
- Ouais on pourrait y allé avec une photo et demandé à tout le monde si ils l'ont dé-"  
  
"Hey! Heey les filles du calme!, les interrompues Trent. Je croyais qu'on s'était entendu pour dire que vous ne vous occupiez plus de ça... Croyez moi, dans ces cas là vaut mieux rester tranquillement chez soit et laisseer faire la police. D'abord, vous, vous n'avez rien a y gagner, seulement à y perdre..."  
  
Daria et Jane trouvèrent le raisonnement de Trent plutôt sage (et résonné!) pour une fois. Mais en même temps, elles furent intriguées par l'intérêt qu'il y portait. Daria orienta alors la conversation vers un sujet plus général et où Tom ne risquait pas d'être mentionné et les trois amis parlèrent tout l'après-midi. Quand l'heure du souper approcha, Daria s'excusa auprès d'eux puis pris la route vers la casa des Morgendorffers.  
  
Filière policier E5K8-14  
  
Enquête sur le meurtre de Brittany Taylor  
  
Ouverte le 25 Octobre 2001  
  
Brittany Taylor: Sexe: Féminin Âge(Jour de naissance): 18 ans (20/12/1983) Mère: Viviane Père: Steve Tuteur: Ashley-Amber (Belle-mère) Frères et soeurs: Brian Yeux: Marrons Cheveux: Blonds  
  
  
  
Conditions de Mort: Les blessures remarquées sont les mêmes que sur le corps de Thomas Sloane. Griffures, entaille au ventre, cage thoracique siée. Cette fois le meurtre a été commis entièrement sur le plancher de la salle de bain de la demeure des Taylors. Cette fois encore, les parents étaient sortis pour ne rentrer que très tard, et le jeune frère couchait chez un ami. La découverte du corps s'est pourtant fait beaucoup plus tôt que celle du meurtre précédent. En effet c'est le petit ami de la jeune victime qui l'a découvert aux alentours de 11h15. (Mort probablement survenue 2 heures auparavant.)  
  
La nudité des corps est une constante de même que l'utilisation de narcotique. Les enquêteurs croient maintenant que d'endormir ses victimes servirait simplement à facilité la tâche du meurtrier. Ce qui prouve qu'il tue pour tuer, pas pour faire souffrir.  
  
L'idée de meurtrir les corps comme il le fait est sûrement, dans sa tête, une manière d'avoir une certaine reconnaissance médiatique. Selon nos psychologues, le meurtrier serait quelqu'un qui cherche la gloire sans l'avoir jamais trouvé dans son domaine. Et donc à défaut de l'atteindre légalement, il a décidé de le faire à travers des crimes odieux, qui feraient beaucoup plus parler qu'un simple meurtre à coup de revolver. Les psychologues ont conclu que le tueur souffrait probablement de trouble de personnalité.  
  
La seule différence entre les blessures infligées sur le premier corps et le deuxième est que sur le corps de la jeune fille, les seins on été entaillés sur le côté. Cette attitude est difficile à expliquer. Il peut s'agir d'un fantasme masculin tout comme un besoin d'assouvir une curiosité difficile à cacher. Les psychologues ne s'entendent pas pour dire ce que cela signifie mais certains croient que ça ne pourrait être qu'une envie de voir si les seins en étaient de vrai (taille 34DD).  
  
Cette fois-ci pas de sangle. Seulement une dose de narcotique plus puissante ayant fait tomber la victime dans un profond coma. Décès vers 9h15. Le corps a été retrouvé dans la baignoire. Aucune empreintes. Mais certains poils ont été retrouvés.  
  
Profil des meurtriers: Deux sortes de poils ont été retrouvés sur le lieu du crime. Des cheveux plus ou moins longs et noirs appartenant, selon un test, à une jeune fille. Et des cheveux plus courts, noirs, appartenant à un homme. Objets de grande valeur ainsi qu'albums photos ont été dérobés.  
  
|25 Octobre 2001, 5h15 | |  
  
Daria pénétra nonchalamment dans la cuisine où les autres membres de sa famille étaient déjà. Quinn garda le nez plongé dans son magasine, son père l'ignora légèrement gêné. Sa mère, elle, l'accueillit d'un grand sourire "Bonjour ma chérie! Alors Trent allait bien!?" demanda-t-elle. "Pas trop mal." Elle regarda tour à tour sa s?ur et son père et fini par dire: "Ils se sont enfin fait lobotomiser ou quoi? Je monte dans ma chambre vous me ferez signe quand ce sera l'heure de manger."  
  
Rendue à sa chambre elle enleva son jacket et ses bottes et se mis à plat sur son lit en poussant un long soupir. Elle posa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit puis ferma les yeux. Elle avait enfin retrouvé le calme de sa chambre.  
  
|25 Octobre 2001, 5h12 |Répondeur 3 |  
  
|Jane: Salut monsieur les policiers. Ici c'est Jane Lane. | |Vous savez, celle que vous avez injustement mise en taule| |pendant 4 jours. Voilà maintenant que je me suis remise | |de cette troublante expérience que d'être surveillée de | |près par des représentantes de la gent policières à | |barbe, je me suis rendue compte d'une voie de recherche | |qui pourrait bien vous mener à quelque part de concret. | |Vous savez mon numéro! @+!! Jane |  
  
|25 Octobre 2001, 5h15 | |  
  
Daria se réveilla lentement; en baillant; en s'étirant de tout son corps. Elle entendait cogner à la porte. Elle eut pendant quelques secondes la terrible impression d'être plongée dans le film "Le jour de la marmotte". Alors que son c?ur commençait à accélérer ses battements, elle revint à la réalité, comme réveillée d'un horrible cauchemar. Sa mère la regardait à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. "Tu vas bien Daria?  
  
-Oui-oui... comme sur des roulettes... J'arrive..."  
  
Bientôt elle se retrouva à table, une platée de lasagne devant elle. Elle regarda les membres de sa famille lire et manger à la fois... Elle se risqua a demandé: "Maman, qu'est-ce que tu lis?"  
  
Sa mère releva les yeux de son dossier, surprise: "C'est la mise à jour du dossier concernant le meurtre de Tom. La nouvelle victime est Brittany Taylor. Je crois que tu la connais, n'est-ce pas!?  
  
- Oui... Elle était dans ma classe. Je commence à avoir hâte qu'ils attrapent le vrai coupable. Il ne faudrait pas que ça continue comme ça."  
  
Jake releva les yeux de son journal et frappa sur la table avec colère: "Argh, vous avez pas à vous inquiétez! Ils ne viendront pas ici évidemment! On est pas assez... assez riches!!!!  
  
- Du calme Jake. Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas les moyens des Sloanes ou des Taylors que nous sommes pour autant pauvres. Et puis d'ailleurs c'est tant mieux s'ils ne viennent pas ici.  
  
- Mais tu sais maman de toute façon c'est toujours l'aîné des enfants qui a été retrouvé mort. Alors si vous voulez prendre des vacances, moi je peux toujours allée chez Stacy et puis...  
  
- QUINN!!!"  
  
Daria était rassurée: tout était redevenu normal. Elle commença à manger sa lasagne en regardant Quinn, Jake et Hélène se disputer à leur manière qui, il faut bien l'avouer, faisait le plaisir de la vie familiale des Morgendorffers.  
  
|25 Octobre 2001, 11h15 | |  
  
Le Zen était vide. Trent était découragé. Il chanta sa nouvelle chanson pour le maigre publique qui le regardait, lui et son groupe, jouer.  
  
"Z'étaient toute deux pures,  
  
Comme des colas tout juste ouvert.  
  
Et pourtant assez mûres,  
  
D'avoir vécu tant d'hivers  
  
  
  
Les z'ont trainé au tribunal,  
  
Comme des putains pris dans un rad.  
  
Si elles auraient pu faire du mal  
  
L'auraient fait d'une manière moins rétrograde  
  
Z'étaient Innocentes j'ai dis!  
  
Innocentes du meurtre de ce crétin!  
  
Innocentes je cris!  
  
Innocentes et je le sais bien! "  
  
Les gens du public restèrent de marbre, certains continuant simplement à s'embrasser goulûment, d'autres fixant des éléphants roses tournoyer autour de leur tête. Trent se tourna vers les autres membres du groupes. "Allez les gars on remballe tout, dit-il découragé. C'est pas notre soirée..." Quand il se retourna pour faire face à la "foule" il aperçut à l'entrée de la salle un homme à l'allure étrange. Il portait un pantalon noir et un veston d'un brun affreux. Il faussait carrément dans le décor. Mais Trent l'ignora et rempaqueta sa guitare. Ceci fait il alla se chercher une bière et s'assit au comptoir du Zen. Un "pssiit" se fit entendre quand il décapsula sa bouteille puis "glou-glou-glou" quand il en cala la première moitié. Trent songea que c'étaient des sons très intéressants et qu'il pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour créer un remix canon de "l'Ange noir venu du froid"... Si il avait un jour accès à un studio de remixage évidemment...  
  
Il était en pleine contemplation d'un rare spécimen de cafard qui se promenait sur le comptoir devant lui, quand une ombre vint gâcher son "fixe". Il se retourna et leva les yeux vers l'homme au costume marrons qu'il avait remarqué tout à l'heure. Ce dernier dit calmement: "M. Lane, j'aurais d'autres questions à vous poser. Je peux m'asseoir?" Trent reconnu immédiatement la voix de l'enquêteur qui lui avait téléphoner bien des jours auparavant. "C'est malheureusement un lieu publique. Je ne peux empêcher quiconque voudrait s'asseoir de le faire.  
  
- Très bien", dit l'inspecteur en s'assoyant. Il fit une brève inspection des murs crasseux et des cendriers vides. alors que le sol était pourtant jonché de mégot. "Vous venez souvant ici?, reprit-il.  
  
- On joue ici assez fréquemment, oui.  
  
- C'est bien... C'est très... Chaleureux comme endroit.  
  
- C'est pas Las Vegas... vous méprenez pas... Je le sais..., s'empourpra Trent avant de prendre une autre rasade d'alcool.  
  
- Non. Et les cachets doivent être proportionnels à la salubrité des salles de bain non?  
  
- Ouais, exact: très très bas. Si au moins ça nous faisait de la pub."  
  
Trent vida sa bouteille. Et appela le barman. "Laissez, c'est moi qui vous la paie celle la, insista l'homme en brun.  
  
- Si vous y tenez tellement, consentit Trent.  
  
- Dites moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir entre... 8h et minuit? Vous étiez toujours couché?"  
  
Trent le regarda d'un air de mort. Il réfléchi quelques secondes et affirma "Je suis sorti.  
  
- Sorti?  
  
- J'avais un rancart.  
  
- Rancart?  
  
- Avec une fille.  
  
- Une fille?  
  
- Ben ouais! Vous avez des problèmes d'audition ou quoi!?  
  
- C'est votre musique... Alors dites moi, qui est cette fille. Où peut-on la rejoindre...  
  
- Elle s'appelle Monique, gorgée de bière. Je vais vous écrire son numéro sur un papier. Vous pourrez l'appeler pour confirmer... ben... qu'on était ensemble. C'est ce que vous voulez n'est-ce pas!?  
  
- En quelque sorte. Merci. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au juste?  
  
- Jeuh... On est... allé au ciné.  
  
- Voir quel film?  
  
- Euh... oh... vous savez, moi et ma grande mémoire euh... "Rapide et Dangereux" je crois...  
  
- Ah... Bizarre, je croyais pas qu'il était toujours à l'affiche.  
  
- Ça dépend peut-être des cinoches..."  
  
Trent se rinça la gorge d'une autre coulée de bière. Il voulu s'excuser auprès de l'inspecteur et partir mais celui-ci le retint: "Vous feriez mieux de rester encore un peu. Je doute que votre taux d'alcoolisme soit ignorer par les patrouilleurs..., menaça-t-il.  
  
- Vous voulez d'autres renseignements?  
  
- En me basant sur les paroles de votre chanson, vous avez l'air de bien aimé votre s?ur et Mlle Morgendorffer.  
  
- Ce sont mes amies en effet.  
  
- Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour leur faire plaisir M. Lane?  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce que vous insinuez..."  
  
Trent soutint le regard de son interlocuteur: "Alors maintenant vous pensez que c'est moi! Écoutez mon pauvre, je sais que vos capacités sont limitées et que vous manquez de renseignements pour orienter l'enquête vers quelque chose de plus sensé. Mais ça ne signifie par pour autant que je devrais être celui qui paie pour votre incompétence." Trent griffonna quelque chose sur un papier qu'il avait pris dans son portefeuille et lui tendit. "Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois partir." 


	3. Ode à la mort de Tom 3

Ode à la mort... de Tom Partie3 |26 Octobre 2001, 5h15 |Entretient policier| | |- Monique |  
  
|Inspecteur2: Bonjour Mlle. | |Monique: Salut. | |Inspecteur2: Vous allez bien? | |Monique: Pas mal. C'est quoi l'affaire? Z'aviez pas à | |venir me trouver jusqu'ici. Vous auriez pus appelé. | |S'aurait été moins long. | |Inspecteur2: J'ai d'autres "z'affaires" à vérifier ici. | |Et puis d'ailleurs j'ai appelé et on m'a dit de venir ici| |pour vous joindre. Vous vous faites percer souvent? | |Monique: Fréquemment. | |Inspecteur2: Pourtant je ne vous vois qu'un anneau nasal.| | | |Monique: Y'a pas que le visage qui peut être percé. Vous | |voulez des preuves? | |Inspecteur2: Non, non merci. Vous pouvez remettre votre | |gilet... | |Monique: Très bien... Bon, c'est sûrement pas pour des | |conseils de piercing que vous vouliez me voir. Alors | |quoi? Je trafique pas de drogue, je ne me prostitue | |pas... Je ne vole même pas à l'étalage. Alors qu'est-ce | |que vous me voulez? | |Inspecteur2: Qu'avez-vous fait dans la soirée du 24? | |Monique: Je suis sortie... Avec un garçon. | |Inspecteur2: Qu'avez-vous fait? | |Monique: On est... allé au cinéma! | |Inspecteur2: Quel film? | |Monique: Un film de courses... avec des pétasses et des | |bagnoles! | |Inspecteur2: C'est assez vague comme description... Y'a | |de ça dans tout les films de nos temps... | |Monique: Je vais pas au cinoche pour le film. Alors | |lâchez-moi avec le titre de celui qu'on est allé voir! Je| |le sais pas! | |Inspecteur: Vous avez fait quoi ensuite? | |Monique: On est allé chez lui. | |Inspecteur2: Et? | |Monique: Vous êtes vicieux ou quoi!? Vous voulez quant | |même pas que je vous dise tout en détail! Je vous | |rappelle que l'émission est classée générale! | |Inspecteur2: Vous connaissiez Thomas Sloane? | |Monique: Qui? Tom? Non. Pas avant d'en entendre parler | |dans les journaux! Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes | |ici!? | |Inspecteur2: Vous êtes certaine que vous ne le | |connaissiez pas? | |Monique: J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui hésite? | |Inspecteur2: Non, pas vraiment. | |Monique: Tant mieux! | |Inspecteur2: Bonne fin de journée! Merci, au revoir! | |Monique: Vous restez pas pour le piercing? | | | | | | |  
  
|26 Octobre 2001, 8h25 | |  
  
Jane était debout depuis maintenant 1h30. Elle mangeait un toast sans garniture (lesquelles elles avaient trouvé un peu trop vieillies à son goût) en regardant une reprise de Triste Monde Tragique. "La mort frappe et les policiers sont à sa poursuite. Rencontre mystique et recherche de l'âme. Tout de suite dans Triste monde Tragique", râla la télé tandis que Jane allait l'éteindre. Comme son petit-dej était entièrement englouti, elle sorti de la chambre et se dirigeât vers la cuisine. Alors qu'elle descendait les marches à pas lents, elle vit, par la fenêtre, la voiture de Trent s'engager dans la cours d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte avant pour mieux le voir sortir de sa bagnole, claquer violemment sa portière et se diriger vers elle d'un air imposant. Pour la première fois, elle se sentit toute petite quand elle le vit arriver près d'elle. "Grand frère? Quelque chose ne va pas? Je te vois écumer d'ici...  
  
- Jane, son ton était grave.  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ça!? Je t'avais pourtant dit..." Ne voulant aucunement blessé sa soeur il troqua son ton agressif pour reprendre doucement, tristement même. "Je t'avais dit que ça serait pire après..." Jane le regarda. Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans ses yeux. "Mais...Trent... c'est pas toi?" dit Jane, suppliante. "Tu ne comprends pas Jane. J'ai le profil parfait du meurtrier. Aucuns alibis, de bons motifs... Ils vont croire que je l'ai tué pour te venger... J'aurais pu le tuer pour régler mes dettes... J'aurais pu le tuer pour le simple plaisir... Pour faire parler de moi... J'aurais pu... Ils sont après moi Jane..." Ce n'était plus de la tristesse mais de la peur que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de Trent. Celui qui était pourtant si relaxe, si confiant, si réconfortant habituellement, maintenant il paniquait. Le coeur de Jane se mit à battre plus fort. "Boum- boum-boum", dans sa petite poitrine. "Puis crack!" quand elle regarda à nouveau le visage de son frère. Est-ce qu'on pouvait mourir de culpabilité? Elle se reprit: "Si nous on s'en est sorties, tu le peux aussi. Tu as vu, ça ne leur en prend pas gros pour mettre quelqu'un en accusation. Seulement un peu de rouge à lèvres!, elle rit nerveusement. Trent... t'en fait pas ça ira..." Trent, pas rassuré pour un sous ajouta: "C'est pas tout ça... je sais pas pourquoi... j'ai paniqué... j'étais stressé alors... Ben j'ai menti à l'interrogatoire... Je suis restés chez moi toute la soirée du meurtre... à faire de la musique tout seul... Et... Je voulais pas qu'ils croient... et... merde... J'ai tellement peur de l'emmener avec moi dans cette affaire... Je suis cuit..." Est-ce qu'il pleurait? Non, impossible. Il était seulement très angoissée et fatigué... sûrement un poussière dans l'?il ou quelque chose... Jane pensait rapidement "Quoi faire!? Quoi faire?" Appeler Daria. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle avait le chic pour régler tout ça et elle représentait l'oreille d'une bonne conseillère pour Trent. Jane demanda à son frère de respirer par le nez quelques secondes, appela, et revint à ses côtés. Elle l'observa longuement. "Trent est un garçon tellement émotif, se dit Jane, tellement simple. Il s'inquiète toujours des autres, il donne aux autres, sans jamais rien recevoir. Pas de reconnaissance, pas de carrière, pas de copine. Tout ce qu'il a c'est sa liberté, et voilà qu'elle est menacée." Elle comprit son désarrois, son inquiétude. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'aider. Elle aussi se sentait démunie fasse à cette situation. Habituellement, quand Trent se sentait sensible il allait écrire ou composer. Cela passait sa tristesse. Rares étaient les fois où il s'était tourné vers elle. Ding Dong: Daria allait tout arranger.  
  
|26 Octobre 2001, 8h35 |Entretient policier| | |- Amanda |  
  
|Inspecteur1: Mme Lane, êtes-vous au courant des | |événements des semaines passées? | |Amanda: Vous parlez des fausses accusations portées | |envers ma fille? Oui, un peu... | |Inspecteur1: Mais... Ça ne vous disait rien d'assister au| |procès. Ni même de visiter votre fille à la prison? Ou de| |montrer un quelconque support? | |Amanda: Chaque individu apprend de ces erreurs, et chaque| |épreuve les rend plus forts. Mais pour ça il faut les | |affronter. Tout le monde est seul Monsieur. Les faibles, | |ont besoin de la masse pour survivre. Mais ceux qui | |apprennent à être forts, s'en sortent seul. | |Inspecteur1: Connaissez-vous les activités et les | |fréquentations de votre plus jeune fils? | |Amanda: Je ne tiens pas à m'immiscer dans la vie de mes | |enfants contre leur gré. Je sais que Trent fait partie | |d'un groupe de rock pop transe alternatif. Mais comme il | |ne m'a jamais encore présenté de ses amis, c'est qu'il ne| |tient pas à ce que je les connaisse. Et je respecte son | |choix. Jane saura mieux vous dire... | |Inspecteur1: Pourriez-vous nous décrire votre fils? | |Amanda: Un garçon très sensible aux sentiments des | |autres. Qui a une très grande force psychique. | |Inspecteur1: Le croyez-vous capable de commettre un | |meurtre? | |Amanda: Absolument pas. D'ailleurs à quelle réponse vous | |attendiez-vous? | |Inspecteur1: Une réponse honnête. | |Amanda: Trent sait canaliser ses émotions et ses | |frustrations. Il ne se laisserait pas entraîner dans des | |activités aussi destructrices. Il prend la vie relaxe... | |comme il se doit. Malheureusement, sur le côté émotionnel| |il ne prend pas toujours le chemin le plus simple. Mais | |il se sort toujours d'affaire, sans avoir recours à des | |solutions violentes... | |Inspecteur1: Merci Mme Lane | |Amanda: Ça m'a fait plaisir. |  
  
|26 Octobre 2001, 9h10 | |  
  
Daria avait réussi à calmer Trent. Ils s'étaient assis ensemble dans le salon, comme ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe ensemble lors de la virée à Alternapalooza, et ils avaient discuté. Comme à son habitude, Daria lui avait parlé calmement, d'égale à égale. Elle lui avait énuméré les bonnes raisons pour lesquelles il ne serait accusé de rien. D'abord, les enquêteurs ne pouvaient se permettre de se tromper encore en enfermant un innocent. Ils devraient donc attendre d'avoir suffisamment de preuve contre lui... Et comme il n'était pas coupable, pourquoi existerait-il des preuves? Après qu'il fut totalement convaincu de ce qu'avançait Daria, Trent retourna à sa caricature habituelle du garçon relaxe et en rien stressé. Ils se rassirent à la table de la cuisine où Jane était restée le temps de leur entretient. Jane demanda discrètement à Daria si ça allait. Après que Daria lui ait répondu un faible oui, elle fini par se décontracter. Elle se sentait tout de même, en quelque sorte, responsable de la saute d'humeur de son frère. Elle aurait voulu en parler avec Daria. Mais le temps était mal choisi. Elle fini par se résigner à endurer sa culpabilité un peu... elle le méritait au fond... Puis, légèrement, elle demanda: "Alors qui est ta nouvelle dulcinée?" Pour seule réponse, Trent la visa d'un regard interrogateur. "Ben tu sais. La personne avec qui tu as dit être le soir du meurt-  
  
- C'est pas important Jane..., la coupa Daria d'un air autoritaire.  
  
- Non c'est bon Daria..., se défendit Trent, si elle veut le savoir... En fait elle sait déjà...  
  
- Comment ça?, se surprit Jane. Tu veux dire que je la connais!?  
  
- Ouais. Mais c'est pas ma dulcinée, comme tu dis." Jane chercha dans sa mémoire, examinant le plancher comme si il contenait la réponse. "Je sais pas", abandonna-t-elle, regardant maintenant le carrelage comme choquée qu'il ne lui ait pas soufflé la réponse. " Je croyais que tu y aurais pensé tout de suite.  
  
- Bah désolée de pas retenir le nom de toutes tes ex!  
  
- C'est Monique." Les filles fixèrent Trent comme si c'était un exilé de l'aile psychiatrique.  
  
|18 Octobre 2001, 12h15 |Mort de Tom 1 |  
  
|Une auto se gara dans l'entrée de cours de la grande | |maison blanche. On entra dans la maison. | |"Mets ça sur tes bottes. Il faut laisser aucune trace." | | | |Tom était dans le salon, la pièce à gauche du hall | |d'entrée. Intrigué, il traversa le cadre de porte pour se| |diriger vers l'entrée. Mais comme il tournait au coin du | |mur, on l'agrippa par les bras, avant qu'il n'est pu | |saluer qui que ce soit. | | | |"Hey! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites!", dit-il en se | |débattant. Pour seule réponse, on le gifla à la joue, y | |laissant une trace d'ongle sanglante. "Arrêtez!", On le | |gifla encore, ses bras retenus derrière son dos. | |"Toi arrête", dit-on, avant de le faire tomber, face | |contre terre, pour pouvoir mieux l'immobiliser. "Va me | |chercher les instruments." | | | |Des bruits de pas. La porte qui s'ouvre. | |Un couteau glisse d'une poche et vient déchirer le gilet | |de Tom qui commence à crier. "Chut... ce n'est que ton | |gilet pour l'instant.", dit-on, finissant de découvrir le| |dos de la victime. | | | |Quatre petites roulettes, d'un véhicule non-identifé, | |viennent s'immobiliser près des yeux de Tom. Il se débat | |de plus en plus. "Arrête de crier", le griffa-t-on. | |"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez!?, s'écria Tom. | |- Seulement un peu de plaisir. Amène le dans la salle à | |manger." | | | |Tom se sent soulever de terre. On le force à marcher | |jusque de l'autre coté de la maison où se trouve une | |salle assez grande. Au centre, une grande table 10 places| |en marbre vert, et bois de cerisier. Les chaises | |entourant la grande table sont tassées vers une pièce | |voisine, libérant tout l'espace. Quatre mains | |caoutchouteuses agrippent les jambes et les bras de Tom, | |et le plaque sur la table. On l'immobilise à l'aide de | |bandes de cuir passées sous la table et dont chacune des | |extrémité est attaché à un de des membres de Tom. | | | |Ce dernier entend alors un petit "skwick, skwick", | |s'approchant de lui. Comme c'est le même "Skwick, skwick"| |qu'il avait entendu en voyant approcher les roulettes de | |son visage, il jette un coup d'?il vers l'engin pour voir| |de quoi il s'agit. Un petit chariot en acier chirurgical | |sur lequel est étendu scalpels, sondes, ciseaux et autres| |instruments de chirurgie s'immobilise à la hauteur de son| |visage. On voit distinctement les pupilles de Tom | |s'agrandirent et ses muscles se contracter en efforts | |pour se défaire de ses liens qui lui semblent tout de | |même assez lâches. | | | |"Hey, il se détache! Passe moi la bouteille là.". On | |déchire un bout du pantalon de Tom pour ensuite l'arroser| |abondamment d'un liquide léger et transparent. On le | |plaque contre la bouche et le nez du prisonnier qui se | |débat toujours. Bientôt il retombe sur la table, | |inconscient. |  
  
|26 Octobre 2001, 5h25 | | | | |  
  
Une pince agrippait la peau du ventre déjà transpercée de plusieurs boucles multicolores: un petit anneau fluorescent, une boucle banane aux boules rubis et une autre dont la boule la plus grosse était gravée de signes cryptiques. Un peu à côté du nombril était dessiné un lézard rouge semblant grimper sur les pectoraux pour venir se lover autour de la courbe du sein, sous le chandail. Une mains vint humidifier la peau d'une substance désinfectante, à l'aide d'un tampon. Puis le tampon fut échangé par une aiguille. Celle-ci transperça la chaire pincée là où un petit point d'encre avait été tracé. Une goutte de sang perla, vite essuyée par le tampon. Puis un anneau vint parcourir le même chemin que l'aiguille et deux mains recouvertes de gants relièrent ses deux extrémités d'une boule dodécagonale d'un noir lustré.  
  
| | |Filière policier E5K8-15 | |Enquête sur le meutre de Thomas Sloane | |Ouverte le 18 Octobre 2001 | | | |Nouvelles informations quand à l'identité des meurtriers. | |Les poils retrouvés dans la salle de bain des Taylors ont subi les | |tests habituels au bureau local des investigations durant les deux | |derniers jours. Les résultats en découlant sont plutôt satisfaisants.| |Les analyses ont d'ailleurs permi de confirmer l'identité d'un des | |meurtiers. | |Les policiers ne sont pourtant pas près à intervenir. Ils pensent | |qu'il serait plus judicieux de poursuivre un peu plus les | |investigations avant de procéder à des arrestations. Ces précautions | |ont été prises afin de rendre plus facile la découverte de la | |deuxième personne ayant participé aux crimes | |Par contre, des mandats ont été saisis afin de pouvoir fouiller la | |maison de ce premier accusé. On anticipe d'y retrouver certains | |objets pouvant avoir été dérobés de chez les Sloanes ou les Taylors. |  
  
|1er Novembre 2001 |Bonne heure news |  
  
Les policiers ont, hier, veille de l'Halloween, procédés à de nouvelles arrestations concernant les meurtres de Brittany Taylor et Thomas Sloane. Les autorités policières sont par contre restées plutôt discrètes à propos des procédures qu'elles ont employées. Elles ont par contre affirmer ne pas se tromper une deuxième fois et pouvoir mieux défendre, cette fois, les motifs de leurs arrestations.  
  
|31 Octobre 2001, 7h00 | |  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent. Deux policiers entrèrent et agrippèrent Daria qui se réveillait tout juste. Elle ne compris pas tout de suite mais repris conscience assez tôt pour agripper ses lunettes sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle.  
  
Daria se surprit à se demander si ils avaient vraiment le droit de débarquer comme ça dans la chambre de quelqu'un. Qu'aurait-il fait si elle avait été nue sous les couverture? Elle se sentit répugnée par le contact de ces deux hommes qui la forçaient maintenant à descendre les marches. On lui récita une nouvelle fois ses droits et elle compris que cette fois elle n'avait plus à avoir l'air faussement surprise : dommage, ça avait pourtant si bien commencé.  
  
|26 Octobre 2001, 5h15 |Entretient policier| | |- Daria |  
  
|Inspecteur : Désolée Mlle Morgendorffer. | |Daria : Pardon? De quoi? | |Inspecteur : De devoir vous apprendre qu'on vous a trahi.| | | |Daria : (Long silence) Pardon!? | |Inspecteur : Vous avez bien compris : elle a tout avoué.| | | |Daria : C'est impossible. | |Inspecteur : Je vous suggère fortement de faire de même. | | | |Daria : Désolée de vous dire ça, mais cette tactique est | |trop vieille pour fonctionner encore. Vous vous attendez | |à ce que l'on se vendre les uns les autres? C'est que | |vous nous sous-estimez. | |Inspecteur : Ou bien est-ce que ce n'est pas vous que | |vous surestimez? | |Daria : | |Inspecteur : Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée. | |Réfléchissez-y bien. On s'en reparlera. | |Daria : M. je suis désolée d'apprendre que des gens de | |votre QI ont encore la charge de notre protection | |publique. Entendez-moi bien : ne vous attendez à aucune | |collaboration de notre part. | |Inspecteur : Vous avez l'air bien impressionnante comme | |ça. Mais vous ne vous attaquez pas à n'importe quel | |étudiant de votre lycée en ce moment. Ne sous-estimez pas| |tout le monde. Vous en trouverez qui vous accoteront un | |jour et que vous ne pourrez pas assassiner la première | |occasion venue. |  
  
|26 Octobre 2001, 5h15 | |  
  
Daria tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Elle se demandait combien les autorités en savait sur ce qui c'était passé. Est-ce que Jane était vraiment allée parler? Est-ce qu'elle devait faire pareil? C'est idiot ça, la réponse était trop évidente. Même pour une remise de peine, non, elle ne trahirait pas Jane une seconde fois. Et si Jane, elle, l'avait fait, et bien tant pis : Daria assumerait, c'était son tour.  
  
Quand même, c'était inquiétant. Elle pensait savoir quoi faire rendu à ce point, mais non. Elle se sentait démunie et coupée de tout. Est-ce qu'elle devait encore s'attendre à beaucoup de compassion de la part de sa famille? Oh lala, qui aurait cru que ça allait la tourmenter un jour. En tout cas en pensant au crime jamais elle ne s'était arrêté à la question. Hélène, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi hâte de voir Hélène. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'informer sur ce que les inspecteurs savaient, ce serait déjà un bon début. pour se sortir d'embarras. Si il y avait encore des chances que ça arrive. Et si elle communiquait avec. oh et à quoi bon l'embarquer dans tout ça.  
  
Plus elle y pensait plus elle se sentait prête à aller tout avouer. Procès, peine, libération. chemin douloureux peut-être. mais le plus simple.  
  
|18 Octobre 2001, 12h35 |Mort de Tom 2 |  
  
|Tom maintenant inconscient (presque comateux), les | |malfaiteurs enlèvent les bandes de cuir et s'en servent | |plutôt pour le flageller de petits coups donnant | |rapidement une couleur rosée à la peaux du malheureux. | | | |« Va donc faire le tour des coutelleries, je continue de | |m'occuper de lui, dit-on. | |Sûr que ça va allé? | |Oui-oui. | |Tu ne commences pas sans moi hein? | |Mais merde! Dépêche toi! On a pas toute la nuit! Ils | |reviennent dans moins d'une heure je te rappelle! » | | | |Bruits de pas, portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment, | |bruits métalliques. On fouille et pille la maison de tout| |biens précieux. | | | |D'autres mains, tant qu'à elles, sont occupées à | |désinfecter, tranquillement, chacun des instruments | |disposés sur le chariot. On sifflote un air serein et | |contenté. |  
  
25 octobre 2001, 6h00  
  
« Bonjour, vous avez demandé à me parler. »  
  
Daria et un inspecteur étaient assis dans une pièce en tout point semblable à celle de la semaine passée. Elle s'était résolue à tout dire aux autorités quand sa mère lui avait confié qu'ils savaient, de toute façon, tout et absolument tout. Hélène lui avait aussi expliquer que Jane avait été aussi surprise qu'elle de la tournure des événements, ce qui avait réconforter Daria.  
  
Les deux filles avaient reçues la même suggestion de ne plus jouer les « innocentes ». Hélène s'était exprimée avec mépris et de manière détachée qui ne laissait pas vraiment de choix. Jamais elle aurait parlé comme ca avec sa fille. Elle avait parlé comme à un client désagréable. Cela avait affecté Daria, mais elle comprenait bien que c'était en partie justifié.  
  
« Oui, j'ai à vous réciter un beau long discours que vous feriez mieux d'enregistrer parce que je le répéterai pas. Ça comment par « Excuser moi pardon d'avoir fait du mal», pis ça se termine par « Tu me chicanera pas hein papa!? » L'inspecteur la considéra quelque instants. Elle réagissait comme une personne en colère contre soi-même. Ce n'était plus du cynisme qu'elle jouait. Elle voulait seulement donner l'impression qu'elle se sentait forcée de faire ce qu'elle faisait, alors qu'elle le faisait par choix. Il força le silence à s'éterniser : elle en serait plus vite intimidée que lui.  
  
« Ah pis à quoi bon vous dire tout ça vous savez déjà toute de toute façon! On ne sait pas. Les témoignages varient vous savez. Je vous promet de porter attention à votre récit, comme si c'était la première fois que j'en entendait parler. Aimable à vous. C'est. pour m'aider dans mon estime personnelle? J'espère que vous viendrez pas, de peur que je me sente traumatisée, me dire que c'est pas si grave que ça et que le bon dieu m'a déjà pardonné. »  
  
Elle savait quand même encore en sortir de bonnes. Il ne se permit pas pour autant de sourire : « Je suis toute ouïe Mlle Morgendorffer, À vous la parole. »  
  
  
  
|18 Octobre 2001, 12h50 |Mort de Tom 3 |  
  
|Bruits de pas. Un sac est déposé par terre, plein à ras | |bord. Tom est maintenant nu sur sa table en marbre froid.| |La chaire de poule lui raidie d'ailleurs les muscles et | |lui hérisse les poils. | | | |On saisi un bistouri sur le chariot, celui à autopsie de | |14cm pour entailler délicatement le ventre partant du | |nombril pour glisser jusqu'au pubis. Du sang s'écoule des| |chaires très lentement. Une main vient le toucher, puis | |s'enfonce dans le ventre du comateux. Elle en ressort | |tenant dans son poing une longue file de boyaux retenue | |entre elle part un cartilage plus ou moins mince. Puis | |elle les laisse tomber sur la victime dans un | |« splouch! » éc?urant. |  
  
25 octobre 2001, 2h10  
  
« Daria m'était arrivée avec cette idée là un jour.  
  
Elle m'avait réintroduit les désagréments que causait Tom dans notre vie et tout ce qui irait mieux si il disparaissait. Elle avait parlé du meurtre sur un ton de rigolade, mais je savais qu'elle parlait sérieusement. Je veux dire. on peux pas rigoler de la mort de notre petit-copain. J'avais fini par le lui faire remarqué et elle avait repris sa figure de marbre. Elle avait regardé par terre, incertaine et avait décidée de se lancée pour de bon. Cela m'avait surpris car elle avait déjà pensé à tout. Enfin presque. Je l'ai écouté entre l'idée de la trouver folle et d'assouvir mon besoin de vengeance qui, bien que très bien camouflé, battait encore à ma poitrine.  
  
Elle voulait écarter les doutes sur notre participation au crime. Évidemment, connaissant les événements passés, personne n'aurait pu M'ignorer comme suspecte numéro uno. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait que certains objets soient volés, pour donner un aspect de cambriolage au crime. Pourquoi, alors s'être éternisé sur le pauvre corps de la victime? Pour qu'on puisse voir une ressemblance avec les meurtres suivants. Et aussi. c'était une question de trip. (Elle est pas bonne celle la? Trip. Tripes. ahem. désolée) pour faire ça en grand, tant qu'à le faire. Mais ça, c'était pas notre envie à nous.  
  
C'est Monique qui le voulait. Daria avait d'abord penser à Trent. Mais il était trop proche, trop sensible et trop important à ses yeux. En plus Trent aimait bien Tom, il se sentait relaxe par rapport à son style de vie. C'est pourquoi Monique semblait une très bonne personne pour accomplir le boulot. Assez en manque pour avoir besoin d'argent, assez cruelles pour avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un, et assez détachée pour pouvoir tuer n'importe qui. »  
  
|18 Octobre 2001, 1h00 |Mort de Tom 4 |  
  
|Puis d'une main calme et sans aucun tremblement, on saisi| |une petite scie-ronde de quelques 30cm. Elle s'approche, | |en tournant à tout vitesse, du sternum de Tom. | |Lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec l'os on entend un | |cillement. Quelques gouttes rouge volent en l'air et | |s'écoulent de chaques cotés du torse et bientôt la scie | |traverse totalement la cage thoracique. On prend alors un| |écarteur abdominal que l'on dispose entre les deux | |colonnes de côtes. On tourne tranquillement la vis | |séparant, dans un bruit de déchirement, ces deux | |colonnes. | | | |Les organes maintenant bien en vue dans la cage | |thoracique, on aperçois brièvement un c?ur bleuis ne | |battant déjà plus. Une paire de ciseaux de neurochirurgie| |s'approche à son tour de la victime et vient couper les | |artères et les veines reliant le muscle cardiaque au | |corps. Une main ensanglantées celle qui a déjà explorée | |les entrailles de Tom, se décide maintenant à visité son | |plexus. Elle y saisi le c?ur sans oublié d'effleurer les | |poumons claire du non-fumeur qu'est leur patient. | | | |« T'as le haut ou le bas?, demande-t-on. | |On fait ça ici? | |Bah. tant qu'à y être. | |Mouin t'as sûrement raison. Le haut alors. | |Pourquoi? | |Bah. J'aime pas les bouts pointus, je préfère les | |oreillettes. » | | | |On dépose le muscle sur la table, puis saisissant cette | |fois un bistouri à lame courbée, on le tranche d'un coup | |sec, ne laissant sur la table que quelques traces | |superficielles. | | | |« Vient, on remballe tout maintenant. » |  
  
23 octobre 2001, 3h30  
  
« J'avais vraiment le goût de participer à ça, parce que je pensais pouvoir en tirer une reconnaissance. Vous savez, pour un groupe gothique, de se faire associer à des meurtres bien sanglants, ça apporte du profit et de l'audience. on avait déjà tout plein de chansons d'écrite pour raconter ça en détail. En plus on avait des c?urs pour les illustrer. Évidemment personne ne savait que c'était des vrais. Mais ça marchait gros. D'autant plus qu'on s'attendait à une appellation médiatique du genre « les voleuses de c?ur », « les criminelles fauchées ». Mais bon, les indices étaient pas assez clairs. »  
  
  
  
25 octobre 2001, 7h00  
  
« Alors une fois la personne intermédiaire trouvée, nous on pouvait facilement se détacher du meurtre. On avait bien dit à Monique que si on était reconnue coupable, elle était en charge de trouver une autre personne à tuer, pour nous déculpabiliser. Quelques menaces et tout était entendu. Elle avait la discrétion de choisir sa deuxième victime selon ses désirs. Mais elle ne devait en aucun cas nous dire : qui c'était, comment elle le ferait et pourquoi. Notre implication s'arrêtait là. On ne sait d'ailleurs, ni moi, ni Jane, qui est la deuxième personne à avoir participé aux crimes. » L'inspecteur la considéra de nouveau. Daria parlait depuis une heure déjà, mais comme si elle était. détachée de son récit.. D'accord elle n'avait pas tué de ses mains le pauvre Thomas. Mais quand même, c'est elle qui lui avait trouvé bourreaux.  
  
« M piercing, dit-il. Pardon!? Le tenancier de la boutique de piercing sur Dégâ-street. Un maître dans l'art du perçage. et du découpage. Plusieurs contacts chez les industries en instruments chirurgicaux. De bonnes bases dans les opérations. C'était un nouveau défi pour lui de travailler sur un. corps vivant. »  
  
Daria était stupéfaite. Elle imaginait la figure D'Ax'l, percée de partout, sur un corps vêtu d'un sarrau blanc de médecin. Elle fit aussi apparaître, dans un petit faisceau lumineux, une paire de lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Quel spectacle abominable.  
  
« Peu m'importe. », finit-elle par avouer dans un soupire. « Alors, qu'est- ce que vous faites de nous? C'est à voir. Vous aurez droit à un autre procès. Génial. Et si je plaidais l'aliénation mentale vous croyez que j'aurais une chance? »  
  
|Daria Morgendorffer, Jane Lane, Monique Franier et Alexandre Zerbove | |ont aujourd'hui avoué, devant justice, leur implication dans les | |meutres de Thomas Sloane et Brittany Taylor. Chacun ayant plaidé | |coupable à différent degré. | | | |Les jurés ce sont entendus pour donné à Daria Morgendorffer, la tête | |pensante de l'organisation une peine de prison à vie sans | |possibilité de surcis pour meurtre avec préméditation. Jane Lane, | |elle accusée de complicité, à reçu un 20 ans d'emprisonnement. Pour | |ce qui est de Monique et Alexandre, ils ont tout deux été accusés de | |meurtre | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Matt, tu trouves pas que t'y est allé un peu fort avec cet épisode? Je savais que tu voulais en finir au plus tôt de la série, mais quand même! Bah, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Daria est pas adaptée socialement. La prison, c'est pas si mal si elle veut s'isoler et pis elle aura droit à une belle psycho thérapie! Pour ce qui est de Jane? 


End file.
